Still In Love
by Citcat
Summary: Triple H writes a letter to his ex-wife. Who would have have known just how far a simple letter would go into the lives of Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The song Still in Love is by 112. The characters are owned by Vince McMahon. I don't remember who wrote this quote, but I remember hearing it on television. 

**Title:** Still in Love

**Summary:** Hunter writes a letter to his ex wife Stephanie McMahon

...Time's Change, and People Change, but love conquers all.

Dear Stephanie,

****

     Hey. This is kind of funny. Me writing to you, but I had to tell you what's going on in my head and my heart.
    
    **_Oh listen to me girl,_**
    
    **_as i take the time,_**
    
    **_to tell you how i feel._**

     I walk around the arena. I turn the corner and I see you talking with your employees. Gosh you looked beautiful. See I just can't seem to tell you how I really feel. Everything with you has to be a fight. Why? Well because you lied to me about carrying my baby and I hate you for that. But then I go back to the empty hotel, and I realize I could never hate you. All the things you hear about me hating you, it's all lies. Look at you, you're the GM of Smackdown. Your doing great without me. Maybe you're better of without me. Look all I wanted to tell you is I love you.
    
    **_In spite of what you hear,_**
    
    **_you really need to know,_**

**_my love for you is real._**
    
    **_For everything you've done,_**
    
    **_to hurt me in the past, I'll forgive you._**
    
    **_Yes I will._**
    
    **_Just know that I am still in love with you._**
    
    **_Baby I'm still..._**
    
    ****
    
         Stephanie you are a hard person to get over. If I think real hard about it I can forgive you for lying. What I am trying to say is that I am still in love with you. I am willing to forgive you if you are willing to forgive me. I am sorry for how I humilated you in front of the whole world, but you did the same to me by making me look like a fool. Maybe we can work something out, maybe start over because I love you.
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_In spite of the things that you put me through,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
          I will do anything for you. If I could I would move mountains for you, but I'll try for you and only you. I act like I hate you, but I don't I love you. This is hurting me more then it is you probably. I wonder what the guys would think of me writing a love letter to my ex. I am supposed to be a guy who doesn't forgive anyone, but look at me I am forgiving you. So what is this special treatment you get for me to forgive you and no one else? Well it is simply the fact that I love you.
    
    ****
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_And there's nothing I would not do for you._**
    
    **_That's why I gotta let you know,_**
    
    **_that I am still in love with you._**
    
    **_With you, you._**
    
         I know I wasn't the perfect husband. You know I don't do all that mushy stuff. I should have trusted you with Kurt to, but I didn't like the way he looked at you. When I heard you bought ECW, I knew right there things were going to change. Later you got kicked out, and it was I who brought you back into the business. That is where everything went down hill. You wanted to be at ring side and I said no. I said no because I didn't want you to freak out if my leg went out again. If you want you can come ring side again. Just please at least think of me as a friend even though I still love you. 
    
    **_Look into my eyes,_**
    
    **_I know that you can see, my sincerity._**
    
    **_If you could hear my heart,_**
    
    **_it would say to you, how much you mean to me._**
    
    **_Girl I gotta take this time,_**
    
    **_gotta let you know, how I really feel, baby._**
    
    **_Just know that this love I have for you is real._**
    
          I know it would be hard for us because I am on RAW, and you're on Smackdown. You are probably wondering why I said I saw you talking with your workers when I turned the corner, well I came to visit Chris Benoit. He has been a good friend during our divorce to me. You are probably laughing at me for writing this to you. I know your thinking I am a fool, actually a huge fool right now. But I don't care because I love you. I would say I love you so many times but I know you wouldn't care. You have moved on.
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_In spite of the things that you put me through,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_And there's nothing I would not do for you._**
    
    **_That's why I gotta let you know,_**
    
    **_that I am still in love with you._**
    
         I make it look like I moved on, by taking showers with to women I don't know. I only did that to move on, but all I could do was think about you. So I act as if I don't care about you on screen, but when the cameras are turned of I stop the flirting and kissing with other women because I love you.
    
    **_Girl I am still in love with you._**
    
    **_Girl I'm so in love with you._**
    
    **_Ohhhhhh....._**
    
    ****
    
         I just hope you love me still. My heart belongs to you Steph. Please forgive me. I forgave you. Is it that hard to see that hard for you to see that I love you and that hopefully you still love me? All you have to do is trust yourself and trust what your heart says Steph. I think deep down in your heart you still love me. What do I need to do for you to at least consider us as friends or at least we could be on good terms. 
    
    **_It should not be hard for you to see,_**
    
    **_baby that your love belongs to me._**
    
    **_Please don't be afraid to trust your heart,_**
    
    **_cause it will lead you next to me._**
    
    **_Oh it doesnt matter what I have to do._**
    
    **_Oh anything it takes I'll do for you._**
    
    **_Baby just to show you, my love is true._**
    
    ****
    
         It is a shame you'll never see this, since I don't have the balls to give or send this letter to you. All I want is one more chance with you. I can plainly see that you have moved on and you don't need me. I love you and I want you to be happy even if it isn't with me. I want you to be happy because I love you. 
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_In spite of the things that you put me through,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_And there's nothing I would not do for you._**
    
    **_That's why I gotta let you know,_**
    
    **_that I am still in love,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_In spite of the things that you put me through,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_Baby I'm still in love,_**
    
    **_I said I'm still in love with you._**
    
    **_And there's nothing I would not do for you._**
    
    **_That's why I gotta let you know,_**
    
    **_that I am still in love with you._**
    
         That is how I feel. I love you Stephanie McMahon and I always will. Forever and then on and on.
    
                                                                               Love,
    
                                                                                    Hunter
    
    ****
    
    **_Girl I love you._**
    
    **_I love you._**
    
    **_I love you_**
    
    ****
    
    P.S. 
    
            I still love you and I hope you feel the same way.
    
    ~Citcat~
    
    Thanks for reading. Please review. Please tell me if this should be a longer fic or just leave it the way it is. 
    
    ****


	2. Getting Help Without Knowing

Disclaimer: I still don't anything. Mr. McMahon does

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 2: Getting Help Without Knowing 

      The next morning Hunter was sleeping peacefully when there was a knock on the door. He didn't answer the person knocking until he knew who it was.

"Hunter, open the damn door." Benoit said. "I know you're in there."

"O.k. I'm coming." Hunter said in a bad mood.

     Hunter climbed out of bed and looked around. There was crumbled up pieces of paper every where. He couldn't believe how hard it was writing a letter to his ex, but it didn't mater she would never get it. Hunter opened the door and Benoit came in.

"Hey man what happened last night?" Chris asked looking at all the paper on the floor.

"Nothing happened last night." Hunter told Chris. "Look I am going to take a shower then we'll go hang out."

"O.k. I'll wait in here." Chris said sitting down on the couch.

     When Hunter got in the shower Chris immediately started looking at all the crumbled up piece of paper. He was shocked to learn that his friend was still head over heels for his ex wife, but all of these letters were unfinished. That's when he looked up on the desk and saw a fold up piece of paper. 'That must be it.' Chris thought. He walked over to the desk and sure enough it was the finished letter. 'I'm a nice guy, I can help Hunter out' Chris thought as he put the letter in his back pocket. He heard the water shut off, so he walked over to the couch and sat back down. Hunter came out fully dressed and ready to go.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"Yeah let's go." Hunter said.

     They walked out of the hotel room and headed for the elevator, not knowing someone was watching them. The person watched out their window as Hunter and Chris walked over to their cars and drove off.

     Torrie Wilson knocked on Stephanie's hotel door.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked from inside.

"Torrie." Torrie replied.

"O.k. just a sec." Stephanie answered.

     A minute later Steph answered the door.

"Sorry I had just got out the shower." Steph said.

"It's o.k. but I have something to tell you." Torrie said.

"What?" Asked Stephanie.

"I think Chris Benoit might be switching to RAW." Torrie said a bit frightened of her boss's reaction to what she just said.

"How do you know?" Stephanie asked calmly and let Torrie in her hotel room.

"Well I saw him walking out the hotel with a Rae superstar." Torrie said. She just hoped Stephanie didn't ask witch superstar.

"Was he walking with Bischoff?" Steph asked.

"No." Torrie answered.

"Then I have nothing to worry about, you may go now." Steph said going into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Steph it was…" Torrie started.

"Bye Torrie." Steph said.

"It was HUNTER." Torrie yelled out the last word so Steph could here her.

"WHAT?" Stephanie asked as she walked out the bathroom and came face to face with Torrie.

"I'm sorry Steph, but I really thought you should know." Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie you can go now." Stephanie said.

     Torrie walked out the room. 'What the hell is he doing with my superstars' thought Stephanie as she picked up her cell and called Chris's cell.

"Hello Chris's phone." Hunter said answering Chris's phone.

     Stephanie hung up the phone. 'What is he doing with Chris's phone?' Stephanie thought. She recalled hoping it was Chris that answered this time.

"Hello Chris speaking." Chris said.

"Chris what the hell are you doing with Hunter?" Steph said getting really mad.

"Were friends and were hanging out." Chris said.

"You better not be going to Raw." Stephanie said.

"I'm not I hate Bischoff." Chris said. "Don't worry so much Steph."

"Well I have to, you never know what that asshole will do next." Steph said.

"Goodbye Steph." Chris said then hung up.

"He had better not betray me for Raw." Stephanie said hanging up her cell.

     The day went on rather quickly. Hunter and Chris had a good time. They were at the airport because Hunter had to go to Miami, Florida where Raw was being held. 

"Before you get on that plane can I ask you something and you give me the truth?" Chris asked.

"Sure what?" Hunter asked.

"Do you still love Stephanie?" Chris asked knowing the answer.

"Oh shit." Hunter said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I forgot to clean up the mess I made." Hunter said starting to panic. 

"It's o.k. the people clean it up." Chris replied.

"I know but I left something there, and I remembered when you asked me that question." Hunter said confessing.

"What did you leave?" Chris asked.

"Well last night I wrote a letter to Steph and I left it on the desk." Hunter said.

"You wrote a letter to Steph?" Chris asked trying to sound like he didn't know.

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone." Hunter said embarrassed.

"O.k. I won't tell. I am sure they won't read it." Chris started. "So you still love Steph?" 

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone o.k." Hunter admitted.

"Your secret is safe with me." Chris said.

"Well I got to go get on the plane bye." Hunter said.

"Bye." Chris said.

     Chris left after Hunter got on the plane. When he got in his car he took out the letter and reread it. 

"Hunter if you want Steph then I am going to help you get her back." Chris said out loud to himself.

Please Review

Thanks

~Citcat~


	3. Surprise

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 3: Surprise 

     Tonight was Raw and rumor had it Vince McMahon was in the building. Superstars and backstage workers were all on their best because they didn't want Mr. McMahon to stick around to long. They didn't know for sure if he was there they just heard it as a rumor. Everyone knew the rumor was true when all the monitors in the back switched to Mr. McMahon and Eric Bischoff. 

"Hello Mr. McMahon how are you?" Bischoff asked.

"I am fine Eric, but I do have a surprise for everyone tonight." Vince said with a huge smile.

"So what is the surprise?" Eric asked again.

"You will have to wait until after the main event." Vince said.

"After Randy Orton faces Maven in a steel cage." Eric said.

"Yes." Vince said.

     The monitors switched off. Hunter sat their in Evolution's locker room. Randy and Ric were off somewhere trying to get some women. He decided he needed a walk. So he got up from the leather couch and walked out the door. While he was walking he saw a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with brunette hair that was highlighted a goldish kind of color. He noticed she was having trouble with the vending machine, so he went over to help her.

"Here you go." Hunter said as he pounded on the machine. "It happens to me all the time."

"Thank you." The woman said looking up not believing who she was talking to.

"Your wel…" Hunter stopped talking when he realized the woman was Stephanie McMahon.

"What no manners when you talk to your ex-wife?" She asked a bit rudely.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well it is none of your business, but I am here because my father asked me to be here." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well your welcome." He said looking at the water she got out of the machine.

"Whatever. Here you stay on your side of the arena and I'll stay on the other." Steph said walking off.

"Fine at least it won't be WWIII." Hunter said then went back to Evolution's locker room.

     Two hour went by. Steph stayed on one side of the arena and Hunter stayed on the other side. He didn't feel like arguing with her tonight. For some unknown reason he would be seeing Steph a lot more. It was time for Randy's match and all of Evolution walked out to accompany Randy. Soon Maven came out and the match was on its way. Towards the end of the match Ric Flair and Triple H got in the cage when the ref opened it for Maven to get out. Evolution teamed up and kicked Maven's ass. They were almost done when they heard Mr. McMahon's theme music blow through the speakers. Vince came walking down the ramp looking like he had a stick shoved up his ass. By the time he got to the ring the cage was already hired and everyone that was in the ring was standing around it.

"I have a very special announcement for all of you tonight." Vince said. 

     Stephanie's theme music hit and she came down to the ring. She was about to speak when Eric's theme music hit. He walked out starring daggers at Stephanie. Eric picked up a microphone and started to talk.

"Mr. McMahon what is she doing here on Raw?" He asked.

"I asked her to be here." Vince said.

"Dad will you please let me know why you wanted me here." Steph said looking around at everyone, but skipping Hunter.

"I wanted you here so I could tell you, Eric and the fans that." Vince started.

"That what?" Stephanie and Eric said at the same time.

"There is no more roster split and the two of you will be general manager together.

     All the fans were cheering out of their seats. Vince left the ring leaving Stephanie and Eric arguing over who gets to be GM, and Evolution and Maven and all the other superstars in total shock.

Please review

Thanks

~Citcat~


	4. Wrong Gym Bag

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 4: 

     It was Tuesday morning and everyone including Raw superstars were showing up at Smackdown. Everyone was shocked at the events of last night. Most of the superstars were glad that there wasn't going to be a roster split because they would see each other more often. With the roster split not being their anymore the people most affected were Eric Bischoff because he didn't want to have to be 50% Gm, he wanted to be 100% Gm. Stephanie McMahon was affected because of the same reason as Eric, and that she would be seeing more of her ex-husband. The last person affected was Hunter. He didn't mind seeing Steph more, but the fact that she was 50% Gm scared him. Why? Well she could book him in matches that are 2 on 1 or 5 on 1. He didn't care about that that much. He knew that if Steph was half Gm he wouldn't be getting that many titles shots.

     Chris Benoit walked into the arena in search of his friend Hunter's locker room. As he was walking he ran into Stephanie.

"Hello Steph how are you today?" Chris asked.

"Can you believe this I have to work with him?" Stephanie stated.

"Come on Steph Eric can't be that bad." Chris said.

"No, not Eric." Stephanie said looking at her script.

"Who then?" Chris asked again.

"The ape man." She said in disgust.

"May I ask who the ape man is?" Chris asked while taking her script.

"That big nosed freak of a friend of yours." Steph said showing Chris the part she had to do with Hunter.

"You have to work with Hunter?" He responded.

"Yes, well if you see him tell him to practice with one of his whores then when it is time to tape the promo come get me." Steph said leaving.

"Sure thing Steph." Chris said going back to looking for Hunter.

      Hunter was talking to Chris Jericho and Edge. They were all glad they would be working together again.

"Man I can't believe you have to do this promo with Steph." Jericho said.

"Yeah I know." Hunter said in disgust, but only faking it.

"So do you think she is plotting revenge on you?" Edge asked.

"Come on she's a McMahon. Of course she is plotting revenge on me." Hunter said.

"Hey guys." Chris Benoit said walking up to them.

"Hey." All three guys said.

"Hunter I need to talk to you." Benoit said.

"O.k." Hunter said walking away with Benoit.

     They walked to Benoit's locker room. They both sat down in chairs and Chris started telling Hunter about his little meeting with Stephanie in the hallway.

"She really does hate me." Hunter said.

"No she doesn't. I think she is just still hurting." Chris told Hunter.

"Yeah right. It would be a miracle if she even acted civil towards me." Hunter said getting up to leave.

"I'll talk to you later." Chris said before Hunter walked out the door.

"Bye." Hunter said closing the door.

     Stephanie was walking very sneaky through the halls around the men's locker room. She had written this letter for a special someone. She knew what gym bag was his because she was talking with another guy in the men's locker room while watching this someone. She looked around the corner and saw her ex-husband walk in there, so she waited till he came out.

     Hunter walked in the men's locker room and went over to his bag and sat down when Kurt Angle came up to him.

"Hey Hunter." Kurt said sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked. He never really liked Kurt besides when he tried to steal Stephanie away from him. 

"Look. Since you and Chris Jericho are friends will you switch me spots?" Kurt asked practically begging.

"Fine." Hunter said. He stood up took his bag and followed Kurt to his spot, witch was in the corner.

"Thanks man." Kurt said picking up his gym bag, and going over to Hunter's old spot.

     Kurt and Hunter both walked out the locker room. Stephanie knew it was only them because she had been keeping watch around the men's locker room. She went over a knocked. No answer. She then opened the door and noticed no one was there. She ran over to his gym bag and put the letter in his bag and left.

~*~*~After Smackdown~*~*~ 

     Hunter walked into the men's locker room and sat down on one of the benches. He decided that he would go back to the hotel. Chris and him decided to share a room to. He picked up his bag and walked out.

     Stephanie ran into Kurt on his way back to the hotel. 

"Hi Kurt." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Hey Steph, do you need anything?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, did you get a letter in your gym bag?" She asked him.

"No I just went trough my gym bag before I left the locker room to see if I had everything I brought with me." Kurt said. "Why? Did you write me a letter?"

"Well yeah I did." Steph started. "Come show me where your bag was."

     Stephanie and Kurt walked into the men's locker room and he showed her Hunter's spot.

"You weren't sitting there." She said. "That was Hunter's spot."

"Yeah it was, Hunter and I switched because Jericho and I don't get along." Kurt said.

"NO!!!!" Steph yelled.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Did Hunter switch spots with anyone else?" Steph asked hoping he said yes.

"No he didn't." Kurt said. "Sorry."

"If he gets that letter it will…" Steph stopped.

"It will what Steph?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, we can't let him read it." Stephanie said. "Come on." Stephanie said dragging Kurt out.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked while Stephanie dragged him out.

"Hunter's hotel."

Thanks for reading please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks again

~Citcat~


	5. Your Letter

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 5: Your Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I wish I did. The song 'Your Letter' belongs to 112.

     Stephanie and Kurt ran to Stephanie's awaiting limo that was right out the door. She opened the door then shoved Kurt in. After that she climbed in and told the limo driver to take them to the hotel. The driver did as he was told.

     Meanwhile Hunter had just opened his hotel room door. He walked in and threw his gym bag on his bed. The gym bag had tipped over when he threw it. Hunter then walked into the bathroom. A minute later Hunter came out and saw his bag lying on the floor. He picked it up and saw a folded up piece of paper on the floor. Something about this letter made him look inside. Right as he opened it across the top it said to you from Stephanie.

**_I saw a letter lying on the floor_**

**_I couldnt help but look inside_**

**_Thought it was something that you must have left_**

**_Left there for me to find_**

     Hunter read the first part of the letter. His heart filled with joy, he was smiling from ear to ear. In the letter it said that she loved him and she wished they could have lasted longer. Hunter couldn't believe it, he had written many letters to her but never gave them to her. Now here she is slipping letters in his gym bag.

**_All your words were on that page_**

**_All my dreams came true that day_**

**_I found your letter, your letter_**

****

**_It said you loved me but you didnt know the words to say_**

**_It said you never knew that you could ever feel this way_**

**_It said you wanted wished some day that i would feel the same_**

**_In your letter, your letter_**

****

     Back in the limo Stephanie could not stop moving. Kurt just sat their staring at her. He wondered why they were rushing to Hunter's hotel room just to get a letter. Kurt wanted to know what the letter was about but Stephanie wouldn't say anything. Kurt came out of his thoughts when Stephanie spoke.

"Why the hell is it taking so long to get to the hotel?" Stephanie asked out loud.

"I don't know Steph." Kurt said.

"Ms. McMahon we just pulled up." The driver said as he rolled down the window so she could here.

"Come on Kurt." Stephanie said as she jumped out of the limo and started running inside.

     Back in Hunter's hotel room, he was still reading the letter Steph had wrote. He never thought Stephanie would still love him. Hunter figured she was over him, that's why he never gave her the letters he wrote. He had no clue she felt the same way.

**_Ohh, i guess it just never occured to me_**

**_That you would feel the way i did_**

**_You kept the sweetest secret from my heart_**

**_You kept those feelings hid_**

****

**_No you never showed a sign_**

**_Or gave a clue to what id find inside your letter, your letter_**

****

     Hunter was so happy. He couldn't believe she was having the same feelings as him. He was so happy he almost cried. 'Maybe it was meant for us to be together forever' Hunter thought, also thinking of how he was on Raw and she was on Smackdown and how Vince reunited the shows. 

**_It said u loved me but you didnt know the words to say _**

**_It said u never knew that u could ever feel this way_**

**_It said u wanted wished some day that i would feel the same in your _**

**_Letter, your letter_**

****

**_I was so happy that i almost cried_**

**_To think that you would think of me that way_**

**_It's like you took my sweetest dream and made that dream come true_**

**_I would be with you always_**

****

     Stephanie ran to the desk counter. She looked at the woman in front of her. Steph had to catch her breath before she could talk. Kurt walked in and saw Stephanie talking to the woman.

"I need Hunter Helmsley's hotel room number." Stephanie demanded.

"Just one moment please." The woman said typing up Hunters' name.

"Steph why are you in such a hurry?" Kurt asked finally reaching her, but the woman talked right after Kurt finished his sentence.

"Mr. Helmsley is in room 656." The woman said drooling over Kurt.  
"Thank you." Stephanie said and ran towards an elevator that just opened.

     Kurt tried to get to the elevator, but it closed when he got there. So Kurt decided to go to his room which was 654. He would meet Steph after she was done talking with Hunter.

     Hunter continued to read the letter. When he came to the last sentence his heart broke into a million pieces. He couldn't believe it. She wasn't writing to him, she was writing to Kurt. Then it hit him. Steph wanted the 'Business Relationship' to last longer with Kurt. Hunter knew they were having an affair. He just loved Steph so much to break up with her sooner. 'I should have known better to think she loved me.' Hunter thought. A tear escaped his eye. That one tear became a couple more.

**_I saw a name i didnt recognize_**

**_I felt the tears come to my eyes_**

**_Seemed that the love that youve been longing for was another love not mine_**

**_No you never showed a sign but it was right there in the lines inside your _**

**_Letter, your letter _**

****

**_Ohh, it said u loved him but you didnt know the words to say_**

**_It said u never knew that you could ever feel this way_**

**_It said u wanted wished someday that he would feel the same_**

**_In your letter, your letter_**

****

****Stephanie ran out of the elevator and looked for room 656. She found it. She stood outside the door for a second thinking. 'I could knock and if he doesn't answer I can go in and take the letter if it is there. That's it I'm brilliant.' Stephanie thought.

     Stephanie knocked on the door. Hunter looked up from the letter, he wiped his eyes and went to answer the door. He didn't know but you could tell that he was crying. He opened the door and saw her standing their. For so reason he felt weak around her now.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hunter asked.

     Stephanie just stood their staring into his eyes. To her his eyes looked red and puffy as if he was crying. 'Was he crying?' Steph thought. 

"Yes, I need something." Stephanie said harshly. 'He probably is just faking it' she thought.

"I know what you want. Just a second." Hunter said, and then disappeared into the room.

     Stephaine stood there dumbfounded. How could he know what she wanted, unless he read the letter? She stood there hoping he didn't read it because it would hurt him to know she had an affair with Kurt.

"Here." Hunter said handing her the letter. 

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

     Hunter closed the door, as he did that a couple of tears ran down his face. It was over completely over. 

**_I saw a letter lying on the floor, Ohh_**

**_Oh ya, i saw it_**

     Right outside the door Stephanie couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't being rude to her. She also wondered why she said thanks to him. She looked up and saw Kurt coming, she then looked down at the letter and smiled.

"Hey Kurt." Stephanie said with a grin.

****

That's it for this chapter. Tune in next time to see what Steph does with the letter and see what happens to the letter Chris is still holding on to.

~Citcat~

****

****


	6. Gulity

Title: Still In Love

Chapter 6: Guilty

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up characters you see in this story. The wrestlers and divas are owned by themselves or Vince McMahon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Steph." Kurt said as he walked over to her.

"Here you go Kurt." Steph said handing him the letter.

"This is what you needed to get from Hunter." Kurt said holding up the letter.

"Yeah, read it in your room, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Stephanie said as she walked away.

Meanwhile Chris was walking around on the 4th floor. His room was on the 6th floor, but he was in search of Stephanie's room. Chris came to room 439. He knocked once, no answer. So he took out the letter from his back pocket and slipped it under the door. When he was sure it was in her room safely he left for his room. Chris walked to his room with a grin.

Stephanie went down the elevator to her floor. When the elevator came to a stop the doors opened. As she was about to get off she saw Mr. Benoit step on.

"Ms. McMahon." Chris said as he walked on.

"Mr. Benoit." Stephanie said as she walked off.

The door closed and Stephanie walked to her room. She thought Chris was being a bit strange, but she blew it off. She walked to her room. When she got there she pulled out her card key and unlocked her door. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat her purse down. She then walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Hunter sat out on the balcony in a chair watching the city. He was so hurt. He never thought someone could hurt him in any way, shape, or form. But he guessed he was wrong. He never saw it coming. He was the one who was supposed to hurt people. He always thought it was funny to hurt someone, but that was because it never happened to him before. As he sat there watching the city someone knocked on the door. He got up and walked inside to answer the door

"Hello?" Hunter asked as he opened the door.

"Hey Hunter, it's me Chris." Chris Benoit said as he walked in

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Hunter said walking outside to the balcony again.

"I just want to see how you were doing and everything." Chris said.

"I feel like shit Chris." Hunter said.

"Why is that?" Chris asked.

"Well I guess, Steph still hates my guts and still needs revenge." Hunter said.

"Why do you think that?" Chris asked.

"Well she slipped a letter in my bag. I was so happy I thought she wanted to get back together, but in the end the damn letter was for the Olympic Jackass." Hunter said.

"Hey man, I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Hey don't feel sorry for me, I just let my hope get to high." Hunter said.

"Look Hunter, stay in there, I'm sure she'll come around and stop hating you." Chris said.

Hunter went back to watching the city. He never knew how lonely a city full of people could be until now.

Half an hour later Stephanie comes out the bathroom. All showered up and dressed in her pajamas. She walked over to her bed drying her hair, when she saw the letter. She smiled thinking it was from Kurt. She walked over to it and picked it up. She began to read it. She was a bit at first until she got a little further in the letter. That's when she noticed that the letter she was reading was from Hunter. She had to finish reading the letter. She had to know what else he had to say. When she was done reading it she had a bit of a smile on. But how, how did he get the letter to her? She was confused until she connected Chris walking into the elevator with Chris being Hunter's friend. She figured Hunter had already read the letter then wrote this to make her feel bad. But there was a part deep down inside her that thought that maybe Hunter was telling the truth.

Stephanie folded up the letter and put it in her bag. She then put her bag on the floor and lied down on her bed and went to sleep.

Kurt sat the desk re-reading the letter Stephanie had wrote him. He couldn't believe Stephanie actually had feelings for him. The only reason he became friends with her in the first place was because he wanted the title shots and because he wanted to get back at Hunter for taking away his title. He knew by being friendly with Stephanie would make Hunter tick. He knew how to get around in the business. As time went on he started to heat things up with Steph. Now that he knew Steph's feelings he felt guilty. Guilty of using Stephanie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Review.

~Citcat~


	7. Confession

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 7: Confession 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the made up characters and the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephanie woke up the next morning. She was looking forward to talking to Kurt. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She showered and then got out. She changed into a black pair of jeans and a black baby tee with pink sleeves. She smiled when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She thought she look beautiful. Which she did. She was looking forward to today. Today was going to be a wonderful day, though she didn't know she would get her heart broken.

~*~

Kurt woke up, still feeling guilty. He couldn't lie to Steph, he had to tell her the truth. As much as he liked Steph, he never really found her that attractive. He always liked her as a friend. At the time he didn't know Steph would have feelings for him after the meaningless sex. Well, at least he thought it was meaningless. How was he going to break it to her? Now he regretted fooling around with Steph when she was married to Hunter. She would have been happy if it wasn't for him getting involved in their marriage they would have stayed married. Or would they?

~*~

Hunter woke up, and moved his arm to the right, finding no one there. He looked up and saw the spot next to him was empty. He looked over to the next bed and saw Chris still asleep. He cursed to himself, when he realized that he had dreamt of Stephanie. She wasn't really there. Hunter rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. After staring at the ceiling for five minutes, he got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. For once, he didn't see the strong, powerful man he knew, he saw the weak, helpless, lonely man, hiding behind the power and strength.

~*~

Chris woke up, hearing the shower running. He sat up and glanced to his left. Seeing Hunter gone from the bed, he knew it was Hunter in the shower. Tonight was time to continue his plan. The first thing he had to do, which he already did was get the letter to Steph. Next he had to get Kurt out of the picture. Little did he know it would already be done for him. He smiled to himself, thinking about getting his friend and his boss back together. He just hoped everything would turn out right.

~*~

Hunter got out of the shower and changed in the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Chris already dressed, sitting in the chair watching some television. Hunter walked over and sat down on the bed. That's when Chris spoke.

"Good morning. How are you doing?" Chris asked smiling.

"I still fill like shit." Hunter frowned.

"Lighten up man, no woman wants a sad sack kind of guy." Chris said turning the t.v. off.

"No woman wants a fake." Hunter shot back angry for no reason.

"What the hell man, cool it. I was just telling you the truth." Chris said as he stood up from the chair.

"Damn it, she's taking me over again." Hunter said holding his head.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked pulling on his shoes.

"I know your telling the truth, it's just that she has this thing on me that makes me angry because I know I don't have her by my side." Hunter let out a deep sigh.

"Look, let's just go and get some breakfast." Chris suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." Hunter said standing up and walking out the door.

~*~

Stephanie walked down to the hotel café. She was meeting Kurt there for breakfast. He was going to talk to her about the letter. She just couldn't wait to see the smile on his face when he said he wanted to start a relationship with her. She smiled as she walked into the café and saw Kurt already there. She went over to him and sat down a crossed from him.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Kurt asked the brunette in front of him.

"Never could be better. How about you?" Steph asked 'her' American Hero.

"I guess I'm alright." Kurt answered bluntly. 

"Are you sure, you don't sound like everything is alright." Steph asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kurt said looking down at his hands.

"O.k. if you say so." Steph started. "So, you wanted to talk to me." 

"Yeah, I do." Kurt said looking back up to her.

"O.k. tell me." Steph smiled, happiness written all over her face.

"Steph, this isn't what you think." Kurt said taking her hand into his.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked her happiness fading away quickly.

"I read your letter over and over again. You thought everything meant something to me." Kurt started seeing a tear escape Steph's eye. "I can't lie to you Steph, not anymore. I used you. I used you when you were with Hunter. I only became your friend to get title shots and get inside Hunter's head. The sex we had, it meant nothing. I just don't find you attractive." Kurt finished.

By the middle of his speech, Steph was already crying uncontrollably. She hurt really badly. How could he do his to her? How could her American Hero do this to her. 

"I really thought we had something." Steph cried out.

"I'm sorry Steph, I would still like to be your friend." Kurt said as she pulled her hand away from him.

"You think that after what you did to me, you can stay my friend. Well, you're wrong." Steph cried. "I hate you Kurt, I never want to see you again in my entire life."

Stephanie stood up, not caring that people were staring at her. She ran out of the café. When she ran out the café doors she ran right into Hunter. Hunter looked down at the person who ran into him and saw that it was Stephanie, and that she was crying. Steph felt the comfort of familiar arms wrap around her. She missed that touch. She opened her eyes and noticed it was Hunter holding her. Just like she thought. As much as she hated Hunter at the moment, she just wanted to be held by someone. Unfortunately in her mind it was Hunter, but far back in her mind and deep down in her heart she knew she missed him. She missed his scent, his smile when he was happy, his strong arms holding her, how he made her feel safe, and if you put it together she missed…him. She just couldn't find it in her heart to like or love him anymore, even though she did. Her mind was telling her to dislike and hate him.

~*~

Chris watched as Hunter held onto Steph as if for deer life. Chris smiled, but why was she crying. He looked up and saw the angry look on Kurt's face. He smiled inside, plan b was already taken care of, and he didn't even have to ask anyone to help get Kurt out the way. Kurt got himself out the way.

~*~

Kurt ran after Stephanie, when she started running. He didn't mean to hurt her. He had to convince her to let him still be her friend. If they weren't friends he didn't know what he would do. As he ran towards the café doors he saw Stephanie in Hunter's arms. This couldn't be happening. Kurt turned a dark red. He couldn't let Hunter get back into the picture. This would ruin his chance at being friends with Steph. Right now, he knew he couldn't just walk up there because he knew he would get his ass whopped for making Stephanie cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review. It would mean a lot.

~Citcat~ 


	8. Wanting The Past

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 8: Wanting The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After holding onto Hunter for ten minutes, Stephanie let go of him and looked at him strangely. He stared back at her the same way. It was silent for what seemed like eternity. After a couple minutes Stephanie ran to the elevator and stepped on to it. She pressed the number four and waited while the elevator took her up the floors.

She came to her floor and got off. She ran down to her room and opened the door. She ran into the room slamming the door behind her. She lunged at her bed and cried her eyes out more, holding the sheets to her chest.

~*~*~*~

Hunter, Kurt and Chris watched as Stephanie ran to the elevator. After she got on Hunter and Chris turned their attention to Kurt. Who looked scared at the moment.

"What did you do to her?" Hunter asked feeling defensive of Steph.

"What makes you think I did anything to her?" Kurt asked stepping back a little.

"I have a couple of reasons." Hunter started. "One, why weren't you the one holding her?"

"Umm." Kurt tried thinking of an answer but couldn't think when Hunter began talking again.

"That's what I thought. Second, how come she came running out of the café crying and running from you?" Hunter said with Chris just watching the whole thing.

"I didn't mean to make her cry." Kurt said frightened of Hunter.

"Well, listen here Mr. Angle." Hunter said pulling Kurt closer to him. "You make her cry again and your ass is mine."

"Please, let me go." Kurt said and Hunter let him go. "Well, Hunter if I do make her cry again, you aren't going to get anything in return from her because I know personally that she hates your guts." 

After saying that Kurt ran from Hunter like a dog with its tail between its legs. Hunter looked over at Chris, who gave him the thumbs up. Chris smiled at Hunter and patted him on the back.

"Hey, maybe you can go up there and try talking to her?" Chris suggested.

"I don't know man." Hunter said looking a bit nervous.

"Come on, what's the least she could do?" Chris said. "She let you hold her, while she cried."

"I guess your right. I'll go talk to her." Hunter said walking over to the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~

Stephanie cried for about twenty minutes before she heard a knock on her door. She lied there quietly hoping, who ever it was would leave soon. A minute later there is another knock. She waited again. Obviously the person was going to keep knocking. So she sat up and dried her tears.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Steph wiped her eyes again, even though it still looked like she was crying. All she wanted was someone to love her right now. Stephanie opened the door to find the man she least expected to be there.

"Hunter." She faintly whispered.

"Can I come in for a minute?" He asked glad to see she was civil towards him, even though she was heart broken.

"Sure" Steph said quietly letting him on her room.

She let him in and went and sat on the bed, as Hunter pulled up a chair. They sat in silence for a while, until Steph spoke.

"What did you come here for?" Steph said so quietly to where you could barely hear her.

"I came to see if you were going to be ok." Hunter said honestly.

"Yeah, ok Hunter. That's a first." Steph said getting a bit angry.

"I'm serious Steph." Hunter said not wanting to start a fight. "I was curious to know why you let me hold you like that." 

Stephanie looked up at Hunter. She looked him in his hazel eyes. She missed those loving eyes. She saw that same love she saw when they first got married. She could tell he was being honest with her. He didn't want to come up her and make fun of her.

"Hold me again please." Stephanie said missing those strong arms.

Hunter opened his arms as Steph came into them. He tightened his grip on her, to make her feel safe. He hated seeing her like this. Hunter wanted to kiss away all of her tears but he knew that was a long shot, so he thought. That was until Stephanie rose her head up from his shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes. With out hesitation she kisses him on the lips for the first time in three years.

Hunter a little shocked returns the kiss. Soon the small little kiss turns into kissing and roaming. Hunter pulls away for a minute and looks at Stephanie.

"Is this what you really want?" Hunter asked Stephanie who was sitting on his lap.

Stephanie leaned forward whispering in his ear.

"Hunter, make love to me." She said and pulled back looking into his eyes.

He stared into those blue eyes that were filled with sadness. Hunter wanted to do anything to cheer her up, and if it meant making love to her and it not mean anything to her then, that was what he was going to do.

Hunter picked her up off his lap and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on the bed and slowly began undressing her. If this was his only chance to make love to Stephanie again he wanted it to be remunerable.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt made it up to the 4th floor after about thirty minutes after Hunter had lectured him. He walked down to Stephanie's room to talk to her. Maybe he could talk some things into her. As he got closer to her room he heard the sounds of love making. Kurt walked up to Stephanie's room and put his ear to the door. He listened and he knew for a fact the woman in there was Steph, but who was the man. He really didn't want to listen, but he had to know who was putting their hands on Steph. He soon got his answer when he heard Steph softly yell out Hunter's name.

Kurt backed away from the door shocked. He couldn't believe Hunter was in there, after everything Steph told him about Hunter. Hunter is a jerk, Hunter is lazy, Hunter is a dumbass, Hunter is this, Hunter is that, yet she was in there letting him make love to her at this very moment.

He shook his head and walked down the hall to the elevator. This was just what he needed. Hunter back in the picture. Things were perfect with out Hunter in them. Why couldn't things stay like that?

Kurt got to the lobby and bumped into Chris walking onto the elevator. Chris saw the look on Kurt's face and smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Hunter is what's wrong." Kurt said stepping off the elevator.

"Why Hunter?" Chris smirked knowing Hunter was talking with Steph.

"He's gotten back into the picture." Kurt said angry about that.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused.

"They are up there having sex." Kurt said right as the doors shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please read and review

~Citcat~


	9. Sorry Wont Do

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 9: Sorry Wont Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt walked around in the local store. He walked up and down the cards section. Kurt was looking for an 'I'm sorry card' to get Steph. Maybe that would help him get Steph to be his friend again. As he pulled one of the cards out a little kid came running up to Kurt.

"Oh wow, your Kurt Angle." The little girl said. "You're one of my favorite wrestlers."

"Well, what is your name?" Kurt squatted down so he was the little girl's height. 

"My name is Michelle, um, can I get your autograph?" She asked grabbing a notebook from her little basket.

"Sure, why not." Kurt took the notebook and signed his name. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much, you are nice just like on t.v." Michelle squealed.

"We are all pretty nice when we aren't on t.v." Kurt smiled.

"So you mean Hunter and Stephanie get along off of t.v.?" Michelle questioned.

Kurt had to stop and think for a minute. He wasn't sure if things were patched up between Hunter and Steph, but he wished they weren't. He didn't want to lie to the little girl, but he gave her his honest answer.

"Well, no they don't get along that great, but they do get along with fan great." Kurt said satisfied with his answer.

"Oh, wow, so you are friends with the two of them off screen." Michelle smiled. "Those to are my favorite, it's a shame they broke up."

"Well, Michelle, I really should be going now." Kurt said leaving. "Bye."

"Bye." Michelle smiled.

Kurt walked out the store without the card. He figured it was no use after talking with Michelle. He couldn't let this happen again. This would tear him and Steph even further apart.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hunter lied there awake looking at Steph, who was sleeping. He smiled softly to himself at how peaceful she looked. Maybe, just maybe she might want to give them a second thought he was thinking. He looked up at the ceiling just thinking. It seemed as if they never broke up. It was like they were back to normal. Hunter was thrown out of his thoughts when Steph started to move.

Stephanie stretched a little before she opened her eyes. She was now aware of the fact that she wasn't alone. What happened only two hours ago was blurry to her at the moment. She was trying to figure out who this other person was, that was in bed with her. She glanced around the room not moving a muscle. She noticed the male's jeans, then the shirt. The shirt looked really familiar. She shut her eyes and images of what happened earliar played in her head. Hunter came into her mind wearing the same shirt.

Instantly she sat up quickly and looked to her right. Sure enough there laid Hunter looking at her. Neither Steph nor Hunter knew what to say. They sat in silence staring at each other until Steph spoke up.

"Look, whatever happened here." Steph said gesturing to the spread clothes and them. "Well, we should just forget that it happened."

"What do you mean just forget that it happened?" Hunter asked knowing full well what she meant.

"Look, when you leave which will be after I say this." Steph started. "Nothing happened between us today."

After Stephanie said that Hunter sat there for a minute. He wanted to stay with her, but if she wanted him gone so she could be happy he would leave. He got dressed and was about to leave when Steph spoke yet again.

"Hunter, sorry wont do it." Steph said as a tear slipped out of her eye unnoticeably.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked confused as he turned around to face her.

"I read your letter." Steph said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Letter?" Hunter questioned.

"The one you wrote and said that you would probably never give me." Steph started. "The one where you said sorry and that you still love me." She whispered the last three words.

"How did you get that letter?" Hunter asked forgetting Chris had went and got the letter in the beginning.

"I thought you slid it under my room door." Steph said, now she was confused.

"Never mind, goodbye Steph." Hunter said knowing how she got the letter and leaving to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris walked into his hotel room that he shared with Hunter. It was empty, so he knew Hunter must still be with Steph. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chris shut his eyes for a minute. 

He opened his eyes when he heard Hunter come in and slam the door. He watched as Hunter paced the room upset but angry. Chris was going to say something until Hunter started to yell.

"Chris, why the fuck did you give that letter to her?" Hunter yelled bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked not knowing why he was talking about a letter.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you gave Steph the letter I asked you to get rid of for me." Hunter said still pacing.

"Hunter, I'm just trying to help you two get back together." Chris said now knowing what this argument was about.

"Chris, I never asked for your help." Hunter stated firmly. "All I asked was for you to get rid of the letter not by giving it to her."

"Come on Hunter, you know you want to get back together with her, and judging by the way Kurt came down to the lobby she wants you back." Chris said trying to make a point.

"It meant nothing Chris, it meant nothing." Hunter yelled shutting his eyes.

"What do you mean it meant nothing?" Chris asked calmly.

"I was a rebound." Hunter said sitting on the bed.

"Look, man I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Chris said hoping to end the argument.

Hunter looked at Chris for a minute. He replayed everything that happened today in his mind. As he sat there thinking, he couldn't help but feel used and betrayed. He looked towards Chris and spoke the same words Steph spoke to him earliar.

"Sorry wont do Chris." Hunter said walking out the hotel to get some air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.

~Citcat~


	10. Maybe I Am

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 10: Maybe I Am

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize, everything else belongs to the wrestler or diva and Vince McMahon.

Chris sighed as Hunter walked out the hotel. He screwed things up for Hunter, and he felt really bad. He really wanted to make it up to him but how. Chris knew he didn't want any women, because he was still really into Steph.

Maybe he should just but out he thought. There wasn't anything he could think of to help his friend. He had done the best he could, and obviously it didn't work. Chris sighed again as he walked out of the hotel room and out the building to his car. He was heading to the arena though he didn't know he wouldn't make to the arena.

Stephanie stepped out the shower with a towel around her waist and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt bad, for what she did 30 minutes ago. She thought to herself that maybe she shouldn't have said that at the time. But for some reason she felt that she wished she could take it back.

"What's wrong with you Stephanie?" She asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She knew she had become ruder, snottier, and whinier since she divorced from Hunter. She knew everyone talked about her, though she never let their comments get her down. People had said she became Ms. Suck Up to daddy, since her and Hunter spilt. What hurt the most was the fact that people thought she became a slut, even though they called her that when she was with Hunter they didn't mean it. She didn't want people to think that way of her.

She shook her head and got dressed in new clothes. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. She went back into the bathroom after leaving to change. She plugged in her blow dryer and began to blow dry her hair. After she finished she took out her make-up and began to apply it to her face. When finished she stopped and looked at her reflection with a smile. That smile turned into a frown when she actually stopped and looked at herself. She realized for the first time that what the people were saying was true.

Stephanie didn't need all of this make-up, so she washed her face. As she washed her face she remembered that Hunter said she didn't need to wear make-up because she was even prettier without it. Thinking that made her smile. Hunter always made her smile. It felt good to smile for the first time without it being a fake smile. Stephanie was finally being honest with herself about how she felt.

Now she was confused. After letting herself be herself she couldn't help but wonder about Hunter. She shut her eyes just thinking about him.

"What is about him that I can't stop thinking about him?" Stephanie asked herself again.

As she walked out the bathroom she sat down on her unmade bed. She looked around the room, and for some odd reason a smile crept to her face thinking about what just took place with her and Hunter. Then she frowned, why was she so cold hearted to him? Maybe because she didn't want to admit the fact that she was still in love with him too.

"Am I still in love with my ex-husband?" Again she asked herself.

Stephanie sighed a long sigh as she stood up and made her bed. She got the sheets all made up then looked around the room for the comforter. She spotted it on the floor nest to her gym bag. As she picked it up and article of clothing feel out of it. It was Hunter's tank top.

She picked it up and held it close to her being able to smell his scent on it. She missed it so much. Steph pulled his tank away from her and looked at it. Again closing her eyes she pictured what it would be like to be with Hunter again.

He had changed from what she noticed. Hunter wasn't the same since the divorce. Stephanie thought about everything with Hunter. Like what it would be like if they actually had kids. As she re opened her eyes she looked at the tank and smiled. This is where her heart belonged, but she just hoped it wasn't too late, because she had taken so long to realize that she was still madly in love with him.

"I am still in love with Hunter." She smiled as she opened the door and head for the lobby.

Please review so I know that people are reading this.

Citcat


	11. Car Accident

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 11: Car Accident

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the made up names.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story. I have had a bad case of writers block for all my stories except for my newest story "Growing Up", but here is the next chapter, and hopefully I am over this writers block.

Stephanie ran to Hunter's hotel room as the elevator doors had just barely opened. She held onto the tank top as she ran down the hall looking at the numbers. Finally she came to Hunter's hotel. Without hesitating she knocked on the door. This was it, there was no looking back. This is where her heart was.

As she stood there, she started to frown as no one had come to answer the door. She put her ear to the door listing to see if she could hear anything. Steph cursed to herself as she didn't hear anything but the wind. He had left.

She made her way back to the elevator quickly hoping that Hunter was in the lobby. As she waited for the elevator to go down she tapped her foot impatiently. After a couple of minutes the elevator came to a stop at level 4. She sighed as the doors opened and Kurt stepped onto the elevator.

Kurt looked at Steph and noticed she wasn't dressed up or where any make up. Showing that he was one of the people who thought Stephanie was Ms. Suck Up to Daddy he questioned her.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" Kurt asked still aware of the fact that she probably hated him.

"Go to hell Kurt." Stephanie said as she waited for the elevator to come to the lobby.

"Look, I told you I was sorry, but I just wanted to know what's with the look." Kurt asked as he looked her up and down.

"What?" Stephanie answered. "Are you surprised that I'm not wearing any make-up and dressed in jeans and a tank top?"

"Well, yeah, you never look like your…" Kurt thought of the right word to say.

"Look like what Kurt?" Stephanie asked getting angry with him.

"Look like you're a second class person." Kurt said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Fuck you Kurt." Stephanie said and got off the elevator and continued her hunt or Hunter.

She looked in the café, no sign of him there. She looked in the banquet rooms, no sign of him. Steph was so worried that he had left already she almost was in tears. She walked up to the front desk and waited for someone to help her.

"Hello Ms. McMahon, how may I help you?" The young woman asked.

"Hi, can you call to room 656 please to see if anyone is there?" Stephanie asked and gave her a smile.

"May I ask who you are looking for?" The young blonde asked.

"I'm looking for Hunter." Steph said as she waited for the blonde to call, but she didn't. "Are you going to call?"

"Ms. McMahon, Mr. Helmsley left about a half hour ago, and he hasn't come back yet."

"Thank you." Stephanie smiled as she left the front desk.

She walked outside and looked around and saw his car still parked there. Thinking to herself that he must have walked, she got into her car hoping to maybe catch up to him.

Chris sighed as he stopped at another red light. This was the sixth time this had happened today to him. He waited until the light turned green and he drove off. He was driving smoothly, until a couple of teenagers drove by and threw there trash out the window. The trash land on the windshield of Chris' car on the driver's side. Chris swerved for a minute until he hit something, causing him to lose consciousness.

Chris later woke up to someone knocking on the window to the car. He looked out the car window to see a police officer standing there. The police officer stepped aside for Chris to get out of the car. Right as Chris got out the car he asked some questions.

"Did I hit anyone?" Chris asked hoping he didn't

"Well, sir, you happened to hit one person." The officer told Chris.

"Damn those teenagers, throwing their trash out the window." Chris mumbled even though the cop heard him.

"So, this was caused by some teenagers?" The police officer assumed.

"Yes, but can I see the person I hit?" Chris asked. "I want to let them know I am truly sorry."

"Well, right now you can see him, but he is in a coma right now and they are loading him up into the ambulance." The police officer said as he led Chris to the victim.

"

As Chris neared the ambulance something about the hair the guy had looked familiar from what Chris could see. Chris got closer and closer until he was standing right next to the victim. His eyes widen as he realized he had run over his friend.

"No, this can't be happening." Chris said as he stared at what he caused. "I'm so sorry Hunter."

"You know this man?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I do, can I go to the hospital with him?" Chris asked as he never took his eyes off Hunter.

"Yeah, do you know him well enough to contact family members?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir, I do." Chris answered as he got into the back of the ambulance.

They shut the doors and the ambulance was on its way to the hospital. Stephanie pulled aside as she heard sirens going off. She watched as an ambulance headed towards the hospital. After the ambulance left she continued her search for Hunter. Little did she know, Hunter had just passed her in the ambulance.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm open to any ideas for this story. Please read and review. Thank you.

Citcat


	12. Talking To Hunter

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 12: Talking to Hunter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the made up names.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy with getting ready to go back to school. Hopefully I'll be able to get you more updates. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Also I am using Helmsley as Hunter's real last name for his parents.

Stephanie kept on driving down the same street looking from her left to her right for Hunter. Right as she came to a red light her cell phone went off. She dug into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell, seeing that it was Chris calling her. She answered it with hope that Chris was with Hunter.

"Hello" Steph answered waiting for a response.

"Uh, Steph, it's me Chris." Chris replied with worry in his tone of voice as he sat in the waiting room.

"Chris, what's going on?" Stephanie questioned becoming worried herself.

"I…I…I ran over Hunter." Chris spit out as he heard instant crying and yelling from Steph.

"What the hell do you mean you ran Hunter over?" Steph asked as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"So teens threw their trash out the window and it hit my window causing me not to be able to see, and then I hit Hunter and crashed into a tree." Chris said shaking.

"Where are you?" Stephanie cried.

"I'm at the hospital in the waiting room." Chris answered.

"Did you call his parents?" Stephanie asked as she started up her car and started to head to the hospital.

"No I didn't, and I can't." Chris said as he choked.

"Oh my…Chris are you crying?" Stephanie asked as she turned a corner as more tears came from her eyes.

"Steph, he's in a coma, he could die." Chris said as he hung up on her, not wanting her to here him cry.

"Chris…Chris?" Stephanie cursed to herself as she hung her cell up.

As she raced to the hospital, the last thing Chris said kept running through her mind. 'He could die'. Steph shook her head as she cried.

"He can't die, I won't let him."

Stephanie then dialed Hunter's parents' phone number. She sighed as a couple tears fell from her eyes yet again. She could help but wonder what their reaction would be of her, Hunter's ex-wife telling them that their son was in a coma. Stephanie was about to hang up when the phone answered.

"Hello" A voice came that she hadn't heard in 3 years.

"Hi Peter." Stephanie answered with a small smile hearing how much older he sounded.

"Au…Miss Stephanie?" Peter, Paul's nephew answered forgetting she wasn't his Aunt anymore.

"Peter, is your mom, dad or one of your grandparents their?" Stephanie asked as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Just a second." Peter said putting the phone down.

"Hello." A cute little voice answered.

"Nayssa" Stephanie questioned biting down on her lip, imaging how much she has missed not seeing these two grow up.

"Miss Stephanie." Nayssa yelled into the phone happily as Hunter's mother came to the phone.

"Can I talk to Miss Stephanie Nayssa?" Patricia asked as Nayssa handed her the phone. "How may I help you Stephanie?"

"Mrs. Helmsley…" Stephanie couldn't finish as she started crying harder.

"Stephanie is everything alright, what's going on?" Patricia asked her ex-daughter in-law.

"It's Hunter." Stephanie cried out. "He's in the hospital with a coma."

"What happened?" Patricia cried into the phone.

"He got hit by a car, we are here in Cleveland, Ohio." Stephanie replied as she got out the car.

"Stephanie, we'll be there as soon as we can." Patricia answered. "Bye."

"Bye." Stephanie said hanging up the phone.

Stephanie ran inside and into the waiting room to see Chris still sitting in the waiting room. She headed over to him and sat down next to him.

"Chris, how long has he been back there?" Stephanie asked.

"For about an hour." Chris answered not looking up.

"Has a doctor came out and talked with you?" Stephanie asked as she looked around.

"No, they are operating on his side, because it got cut open." Chris sighed. "He could die because of me Steph." Chris said looking at Steph, his face wet with tears.

"Chris, stop it, he isn't going to die, and it's not your fault." Steph reassured Chris, as fresh tears started to spill from her eyes.

They sat there in silence for another hour and a half. Stephanie was getting impatient and Chris kept hoping that he was ok. Stephanie was out of her seat instantly when she saw a doctor emerge from the back.

"Please tell me Hunter is going to be ok." Stephanie said as she looked at the doctor with hope in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but his chances are slim." The doctor said to a teary eyed Stephanie. "You can see him now if you would like."

"Please." Stephanie cried as the doctor lead the two back to Hunter's room.

The doctor left the alone as they looked at Hunter through the window. He looked so small and helpless in the hosptial bed. More tears came from Stephanie's eyes as she saw all the wires that were attached to his arms. Stephanie motioned for Chris to go and talk to him first. All she hoped was the he was going to live.

Chris walked in and sat down next to Hunter's bedside. He could barely talk; it was so hard for him to look at Hunter knowing he caused all this pain for Hunter. Chris closed his as he took a deep breath before talking.

"I am so sorry Hunter. I didn't mean to hit you, it was those damn teenagers. I know you can hear me. Hunter, if ya don't make it I'll never forgive myself. I can't believe this is happening. All I wanted to do was help you out, I never wanted to hurt you." Chris said smoothly as he watched the monitor beep in a smooth pattern. "You have to wake up Hunter. There is so much you'll be missing out on, might I say Stephanie." Chris said with a small smile. "I know you can make it Hunter, you can't leave us all like this."

Chris finished not knowing what else to say. He sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at his friend. After about five minutes, Chris stood up and headed out the door to Stephanie. He gave her a small smile as she walked in and sat down next to Hunter, where Chris had sat. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, but right when she sat down she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Hi Hunter, it's me Stephanie. God, I can't believe everything that is happening. If I could, I would take your place. I really wish this was me not you. You have so much to live for. You're able to have a future, get married, and have kids of your own. Me on the other hand, I'm a fake. Who would want me besides Kurt? Come on Hunter, you really have to pull through this. We all need you, god Hunter, I need you." Stephanie cried as she laid her head on the bed. "Please don't leave me Hunter, I'm nothing without you. I realized it all too late didn't I? When I finally realize that I still love you, you might be taken away from me. Please Hunter, you have to fight this, for yourself, for your family, for your friends, for me, for us Hunter. You have to fight this, because I'm fighting with you, please don't go." Stephanie cried onto the bed. "Please fight this Hunter. I need you." Stephanie said as she looked up at Hunter and she whispered. "I love you."

That's it for this chapter. I think only a couple chapters left, maybe about three left. It might be more, it depends on if I get anymore ideas, but I already wrote the ending. Please review. Thank you.

Citcat


	13. This Can't Be Happening

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 13: This Can't Be Happening

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the made up names.

Stephanie sat in the same spot in silence just staring and hoping that Hunter would make it. She was to into staring at Hunter to have even noticed her Father, Mother, and Shane looking in through the window. Also she didn't even see Hunter's parents, sister and brother-in-law standing next to her family. Little did she know they had been there the whole time to here what she said to Hunter.

"So, she still loves him?" Paul Sr. asked Vince and the other McMahons.

"I had no clue she did, did you Linda?" Vince asked his wife turning towards her.

"No, I haven't talked to Stephanie since she lied to Hunter." Linda answered as everyone turned their heads to look at Shane.

"Hey, don't look at me I didn't know anything." Shane said putting his hands up in defense.

"They were so happy together." Lynn said as she sat down.

"Maybe there is still hope for the two." Michael, Lynn's husband stated.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked concerned for his top wrestler's and his daughter's future life.

"I mean they could work things out." Michael said. "She is here now, isn't she?"

"They'll work things out for sure." Chris said walking up to the families with a cup of coffee.

"What makes you so sure Chris?" Linda asks sitting down next to Lynn.

"Because Hunter is still head over heels in love with Steph." Chris stated. "I've been trying to get the two back together."

"Well, we can only hope that Hunter makes it." Patricia cried into Paul Sr.'s chest.

Two Weeks Later

Stephanie sighs as she watches the doctor due his check up on Hunter. He still hasn't woken up from his coma and Stephanie has been by his side the whole time. The doctors even gave her a spare bed to sleep in just in case Hunter woke up in the middle of the night. Vince paid for a hotel for Hunter's parents and his sister and brother-in-law to stay in while Hunter was in his coma. Lynn and Michael had went and picked up the kids that they left at Michael's parents' house. Everyone had been in to see Hunter and talk to him. Stephanie finally spoke while the doctor wrote some things down.

"Doctor will he ever wake up?" Stephanie asked as a couple tears fell from her eyes.

"Ms. McMahon, at this moment we're not sure." The doctor answered her truthfully.

"Thanks doc." Steph replied as she bit her lip after the doctor left.

"He's doing a lot better though." The doctor said before completely walking out the room.

"Please wake up Hunter." Stephanie whispered when it was just the two of them in the room.

She sighed as she wiped her eyes as she left the room to go get a coffee. As Stephanie headed to the cafeteria she turned on her cell to see if she had any messages. She was shocked to see that she had five messages. As she checked them she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chyna.

"What do you want?" Steph asked not in the mood to deal with her.

"I just came to see if he was ok." Chyna stated worried.

"Why do you care now?" Steph asked. "You never cared before."

"Well, I came to realize that we grew apart and that I still care for him." Chyna answered. "I just need to know if he is going to be ok."

"He'll be fine." Stephanie stated as she stirred her coffee.

"Thanks, I'll be going now." Chyna said and then left.

Stephanie turned back around to get some cream when she felt another tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting it to be Chyna, but when she was about to go off she realized it was her family and Hunter's family tapping her.

"Hi everyone." Steph gave a small smile.

"How is he doing?" Lynn asked as she held a sleeping Nayssa.

"He's doing well from what the doctors say." Stephanie sighed.

"Well, that's good." Vince said grabbing his own cup a coffee.

"I really hope he wakes up soon." Steph stated as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We all do Miss Stephanie." Peter said looking up at her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Peter." Stephanie smiled returning the hug.

"Most people would have been gone by now Steph." Paul Sr. started. "Hunter's fighting it, because he knows he has something to live for."

"More like someone." Linda smiled at her daughter.

They talked there for a couple more minutes until Chris walked up to them. He greeted everyone with a smile and a how are you doing. Again they talked about Hunter making it. Then Stephanie remembered she had a run in with Chyna.

"Guess who stopped by?" Stephanie said as they all were heading back to Hunter's room.

"I don't know, who?" Chris asked first.

"Chyna stopped by." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"Why did she show up?" Patricia asked as she held Nayssa's hand while they walked.

"I don't like her." Nayssa said sticking her tongue out.

"Wasn't she the one who looked like a man?" Peter asked wondering.

"Peter!" Lynn scowled at Peter.

"Sorry mom, but she did." Peter said honestly.

"Peter, I always thought so too." Stephanie winked at him.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon!" Linda also scowled at Stephanie.

"Come on, you all can't tell me and Peter that Chyna didn't look one bit like a man." Stephanie stated and in return got laughs from everyone.

"She did have that manly looking face." Shane couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, enough picking on Chyna, why did she show up?" Patricia asked calming down.

"She said she still cared and came to realize that they grew apart." Stephanie said turning a corner and seeing doctors running in and out of Hunter's room. "What's going on?"

"Are you Hunter's family?" A nurse asked coming out of the room.

"Yes, we are." Paul Sr. answered for everyone.

"They are taking him into surgery, he went into shock." The nurse said as they took Hunter out of his room.

Two Hours Later

Stephanie leaned against a wall as she waited impatiently for a doctor to come out and say Hunter would be ok. She kept folding and unfolding her arms. It wasn't just Stephanie who was impatient. Everyone was, but Stephanie was the worse.

"He's been back there for over two hours." Stephanie stated impatience in her voice. "Why won't a doctor come out?"

"Stephanie, everything is going to be all right." Lynn sighed as she leaned her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Stop worrying Steph." Vince said hugging Linda. "He's a fighter, he'll make it."

Ten minutes after that was said a doctor came out from the back. Just like the first time Stephanie ran up to the doctor. As she looked at him in the eyes she knew something was wrong. Stephanie started shaking her head no.

"No, he's alright." Stephanie shook. "Please tell me he is alright."

"I am very sorry Ms. McMahon, but we… lost him." The doctor said sadly feeling the pain for everyone especially Stephanie.

Shane immediately ran up to Stephanie and wrapped her in a hug as she cried her eyes out into his chest. She cried harder as she thought about their past. All the good times ran through her head. His laugh, smile, hair, sense of humor, his personality, and just everything about him. All of it was making her cry more. Why did he have to leave her? Why did she have to lose the love of her life? Those questions wouldn't stop funning through her head as she remembered everything about Hunter.

Chris sat there with his head in his hands crying and rocking himself. All he could think about was how he was to blame for this. He knew he couldn't kill himself for Hunter's death; he'd have to live with it. They had become very close, some would say maybe even closer then brothers during Hunter and Steph's devoice. As he cried he kept wishing that the doctor would come back out and say they made a mistake and say that Hunter was still living.

The rest of the family cried in each others arms. Lynn held onto Peter as Peter cried because of his favorite uncle dying. Michael held onto Nayssa as she cried uncontrollably, because she lost her favorite uncle and wrestler. Patricia and Paul Sr. cried over the fact that they lost their only son. Lynn cried because she lost her only brother that she had so much fun picking on. Michael cried because Hunter was like the brother he never had. Shane cried because he lost what he would call a good friend. Linda cried because Hunter was always a sweet man to everyone and herself. Now you would expect Vince to cry over the fact that he lost his top wrestler, but that wasn't the case. He actually cried over the fact that he lost pretty much a second son; Hunter and Vince were pretty close. All together the family cried over the fact that Stephanie lost more then them, she lost the love of her life.

That's it for this chapter. I know, it's sad, but I didn't know how to end it. I even cried writing it. I have one more chapter for you all and then an epilogue. Thanks for reading and please review.

Citcat


	14. Do Dreams Really Come True?

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 14: Do Dreams Really Come True?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the made up names.

A/N: Well, it looks like I got another idea in mind, so that means more chapters, I don't know how many though. So here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

Stephanie raised her head up quickly waking up. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was still in the hospital. Her eyes immediately went to the bed next to her. He was still laying there and obviously still in his coma. She wiped her eyes and stared at Hunter. Steph thought for a minute, thinking that this felt like she had done this before. As she stared at Hunter a doctor walked in that looked very familiar.

"How did you sleep Ms. McMahon?" The doctor asked doing his check up on Hunter.

"Well, I guess…wait?" Stephanie stopped mid sentence. "Are you doing Hunter's check up?"

"Yes Ms. McMahon." The doctor said writing something down.

"How much better is he?" Steph asked putting two and two together.

"He's doing a lot better." The doctor said leaving.

Stephanie sat in the same spot a bit scared. Was her dream coming true? For some reason she didn't want to leave the room, but she had to see if it was true. She stood up and was about to walk out the door before she spoke.

"Don't leave me Hunter, I love you." Stephanie said then walking out the room.

She walked down the hall taking deep breaths as she took each step. Steph pulled out her cell and sure enough she had five messages, just like in her dream. She shut her phone off quickly putting it in her pocket and turning around. Sure enough there Chyna came walking up to her.

"No, this isn't happening." Steph told herself shaking her head.

"What isn't happening?" Chyna asked walking up to Steph.

"Nothing, what do you want?" Steph asked dreading the answer.

"I came to see if he was ok." Chyna said looking at her confused.

"He'll be alright, so just leave." Stephanie choked on tears.

Chyna gave Stephanie one last confused look before she left. As Stephanie turned around to get a cup of coffee she stopped and put the cup down. She turned around slowly to see her family and Hunter's family coming up to her. She let her tears falls as she ran for her daddy.

"Daddy, please tell me I'm dreaming again." Stephanie cried into Vince's chest.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Vince asked looking at everyone else.

Stephanie told everyone about her dream, and then about what happened when she woke up. This spooked everyone now. As she stopped talking and looked up sure enough there was Chris. She shook her head as she stood up. She had to make it back to Hunter. Stephanie ran back to Hunter's room to see him laying there still. She sighed as she leaned against the door. Then all of a sudden the beeping to Hunter's heart monitor started going crazy. Stephanie looked as Hunter as tears formed. She ran over to Hunter holding his hand.

"No, Hunter, come on you can make it." Stephanie cried holding his hand tight. "Don't make my dream come true."

"Ms. McMahon we have to take him in to surgery." A nurse said coming in with other doctors.

"No, he can't leave me." Steph cried holding on to Hunter.

"Come on Steph." Shane said pulling her out of the room.

Shane pulled her out as the doctors took Hunter out of the room and to the emergency room. He held onto Stephanie tighter as she tried to run after Hunter.

"NO." Stephanie cried out loudly sinking into her brother's hold.

They waited for about two hours and Stephanie started crying again. She didn't want this to happen. She hopped to God that Hunter pulled through. She couldn't lose him twice. He was her everything. As she cried she couldn't help but think Hunter was gone away from her. She looked up when she heard the doors open and she saw the doctor. Not being able to take it all she passed out hitting the floor.

Two Hours Later

Stephanie woke up in a hosptial bed. She sat up looking around. She wasn't quite sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was seeing the doctor come out then everything went black. As she looked to the door when she heard it open she saw Lynn walk in with Nayssa.

"Hi Miss Stephanie." Nayssa said running up to Stephanie.

"Hi Nayssa." She gave Nayssa a small smile then looked at Lynn who was smiling at her. "What happened?"

"You passed out" Lynn said sitting down in a chair next to Steph. "The doctors checked you out to see why you passed out."

"Oh" Was all Stephanie could say as she shut her eyes.

"So how do you feel?" Lynn asked with a small.

"I'm alright, but my stomach is killing me." Stephanie said rubbing her stomach. "Why did you ask how I felt?"

"Oh, someone asked me to check on you." Lynn couldn't help but smile bigger.

"Momma, just tell her." Nayssa stated with excitement.

"Tell me what, what's going on?" Stephanie asked forgetting that Hunter was still in the hospital.

As Lynn was about to say something Shane walked in with Peter smiling too. Stephanie thought all of them were crazy smiling the way they were. For some reason she just forgot that Hunter was in the hosptial because of her passing out.

"Why are you smiling too?" Stephanie asked as Shane sat next to Lynn. "Are you two cheating on Marissa and Michael?"

"No" Shane and Lynn said at the same time knowing the vitamins were kicking in.

"Then why are you all smiles?" She asked as she really wanted to know. "Why are you here Shane?"

"That's a way to greet your brother who came to check up on you for someone." Shane stated still smiling. "You were taking to long for his liking Lynn."

"He's always impatient when he wants to know something." Lynn laughed.

"Mom, did you tell her?" Peter asked looking at Stephanie's stomach.

"Tell me what?" Stephanie asked again noticing Peter looking at her stomach. "Peter, why are you looking at my stomach?"

"So, you haven't told her." Shane replied looking at Lynn getting a kick out of this as well as everyone else was getting a kick out of it too.

"Nope." Nayssa answered for her mom sweetly.

"Ok guys, this is really getting old." Stephanie stated. "Now will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Where's the fun in that little sis?" Shane asked smiling. "It wouldn't be any fun if we just told you."

"Maybe we should tell her." Peter said as he smiled at his mom.

"I don't know if she can handle it." Lynn smirked.

"That's it, if someone doesn't tell me what is going on I will scream." Stephanie stated firmly as a doctor walked in.

"Hello Ms. McMahon, how are you feeling?" The doctor smiled.

"Now you're smiling." Stephanie said getting annoyed. "What is going on doctor?"

"I take it your family isn't telling you the great news." The doctor chuckled.

"Exactly, so will you tell me?" Stephanie asked staring at the doctor with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Ms. McMahon, the reason you passed out is because you are pregnant." The doctor said giving Stephanie the great news thinking she would be happy, but instead she was crying. "Ms. McMahon, I thought you would be happy to find out you were going to have a baby."

"I am happy, but…" Stephanie cried. "I can't have this baby without its father, it would be too painful to me and my baby."

"But…" The doctor was cut off by Shane.

"But you can't get an abortion Steph, Hunter wouldn't want you to do that." Shane smiled as the doctor some how understood what Lynn and Shane were up to.

"Yeah Steph, Hunter would want you to have this baby and raise it." Lynn smirked.

"This isn't a smiling matter." Stephanie cried as the doctor left to check on other people. "You two are crazy to be smiling about the fact that Hunter is gone."

"Miss Stephie, Uncle Hunter loves you." Nayssa said with a smile.

"If you love Uncle Hunter, then you would have the baby Miss Stephanie." Peter said smiling at Stephanie.

Stephanie laid there looking at the four. She couldn't believe they were all smiling about the fact Hunter was dead. Her dream had come true, so how could they be sitting her right now laughing and smiling. After thinking she wondered if maybe she was dreaming again.

"Nayssa, pinch me please." Stephanie asked Nayssa who shook her head.

"No Miss Stephie, it isn't nice to pinch people." Nayssa said not doing what Stephanie asked.

"Why do you want her to pinch you?" Vince walked in with a smile.

"You're smiling too." Stephanie said as she sighed laying back. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you Steph?" Vince asked noticing Lynn and Shane holding in laughter.

"They wouldn't tell me what's wrong, so I had to hear it from the doctor that I'm pregnant." Stephanie breathed. "Now, they are all smiles because the baby's father is dead."

"Is that so?" Vince smiled shaking his head knowing what the two were up to.

"What are you doing here dad?" Shane and Stephanie asked at the same time.

"Someone asked me to come check on you Steph, because the other two hadn't come back, but I can see why." Vince said shaking his head at Lynn and Shane.

"If mom, Paul Sr., Michael, or Patricia wants to know how I am why don't they come see me themselves?" Stephanie stated with a long sigh.

"They aren't the ones who asked us to check on you." Shane said with a small laugh.

"Well, they do want to know how you are, but they are checking on the person who wants to know how you are feeling." Vince smiled at Steph.

"This person also wants you to keep the baby, even thought the person doesn't know you are pregnant." Lynn stated with a grin.

"Then who wants to know how I am?" Stephanie asked confused.

"UNCLE HUNTER!!!!" Peter and Nayssa yelled excitedly.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. More is on the way. Thanks for reading and please review.

Citcat


	15. I'm Pregnant

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 15: I'm Pregnant

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this story and the made up names.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.

Stephanie stared at the two kids who were sitting at the end of her bed. Why were they doing this to her? Especially the kids. Hunter was gone, and they all thought it was some big joke. She couldn't believe that they were trying to say that Hunter was still alive. Everything in her dream happened, that's what she told the families too. Now which confused Stephanie was the fact that Vince was laughing to. She thought for sure he wouldn't be playing around like this after losing his top wrestler. She just couldn't believe what they were saying. As she was about to speak Michael walks in smiling too.

"No, why is everyone smiling?" Stephanie stated laying back holding her head.

"I came in here to find out why it is taking three adults and two kids to check up on you." Michael said looking at everyone. "I'm smiling because you look better then earliar when the doctor came out."

"Finally someone with some sense." Stephanie sighed in relief. "Can you believe Hunter's gone?"

"Steph, he's not gone." Michael replied looking at her confused. "Didn't they tell you that he made it and is trying to find out how you are feeling?"

"No they didn't." Stephanie said glaring at Lynn and Shane who were laughing yet what Michael said hadn't completely registered in her head. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." Shane replied sticking his tongue out.

"No it isn't." Stephanie shot back

"Yes it is." Shane said yet again.

"No it isn't." Stephanie stated firmly.

"That is enough, don't you want to go see Hunter, Steph?" Vince said shushing the two.

"Let's go see Uncle Hunter." Nayssa said jumping up and down.

"He's been waiting a long time I think." Peter stated looking at the clock.

"He's really alive?" Stephanie asked a smile and tears forming.

"Yeah, and he is dying to know how you are." Lynn smiled giving in.

"Ms. McMahon, you are more then welcome to leave your room, you no longer need it." The doctor said walking by.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Stephanie asked practicly glowing thinking about Hunter as she pretty much ran out the door after getting up.

Linda and Patricia couldn't help but laugh at Chris and Paul Sr. holding down Hunter. They had been sitting there with Hunter for about an hour and a half. During that time they, well Hunter had sent Lynn, Shane, Vince and Michael to go check on Stephanie one at a time. As none of them came back soon enough for Hunter, he had to go see her himself. So he tried to get up from the bed, with everything connected to him. There for Paul Sr. and Chris were trying to hold him back.

"I need to see her." Hunter complained. "I need to make sure she is alright."

"Hunter, you can't leave your bed just yet." Chris stated holding in his laughter.

"Watch me." Hunter stated as he tried to pull out of his dad and Chris' hold.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, you are not going anywhere." Paul Sr. said loudly.

"Yes, I am." Hunter said still giving it his best to get out of the bed.

"She is ok Hunter." Linda replied with a small laugh.

"You don't know that." Hunter said looking at her. "You didn't go check on her."

"Just calm down Hunter, before you hurt yourself." Patricia spoke looking at her son.

"Not until I know that she is ok." Hunter answered. "NOW LET ME GO."

"NO" Everyone in the room said loudly for Hunter to hear.

Hunter shook his head as he still tried to escape Chris and Paul Sr.'s hold. He had to see her, make sure she was alright. He struggled with them before he got an idea. He finally gave in and laid back. After a couple of minutes they heard him snoring, so they let go of him and sat down next to him just in case he woke up trying to escape again. Then out of no where Hunter shot up and almost made it out the bed. If it wasn't for Chris grabing his side he would have made it. After another ten minutes of trying to fight off Chris and Paul Sr. Hunter didn't even hear the others come in with Stephanie.

"Please just let me go." Hunter pleaded. "I told you all I need to make sure she's ok."

"I am ok Hunter." Stephanie replied smiling from ear to ear.

"No, I need to check on Steph." Hunter fought. "Because those other air heads won't come back and tell me how she is."

"Hunter, I'm fine." Stephanie smiled walking in closer so that he could see her. "I'm right here."

"Steph not now, I'm trying to get out of here to check up on you." Hunter said looking at Steph in the eyes and then realizing that she was here in front of him. "Oh, sorry, come here."

Everyone watched as Stephanie walked over to Hunter as Hunter waited with open arms. As she reached Hunter she had tears of joy in her eyes. She leaned into Hunter's arms as he wrapped her in a hug and held her tightly afraid to let her go.

"Come on, I think we should let them be alone." Lynn said taking Nayssa by the hand.

"Come on Peter." Michael said walking out the room followed by Peter.

"We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us." Linda replied.

"We will?" Shane and Vince asked in union.

"Yes and so will we." Patricia answered.

"But I don't wanna." Paul Sr. whined.

"We don't wanna." Shane, Vince, and Paul Sr. whined together.

"Bye Hunter." Patricia and Linda said pushing the three guys out. "Bye Stephanie."

After Hunter and Stephanie watched everyone leave they parted. Stephanie sat down on the chair and looked at him with a smile. She couldn't believe that he was lying here right now awake. Steph was so happy and relaxed now that she knew Hunter was ok. She couldn't help but get teary-eyed.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Hunter asked looking over at her seeing the tears. "Don't cry please, I'm alright."

"I know your alright, it's just that I'm so happy to see you awake." She smiled a tear escaping her eye.

"So everything is ok?" Hunter questioned taking her hand into his.

"Yeah, everything is ok." Steph smiled at the touch of his hand on her's. "Hunter?"

"Hmm…" Hunter mumbled looking her in the eyes.

"Were you able to here anything when you were in your coma?" She asked as she looked down.

"Stephanie…" Hunter paused as she looked up at him her eyes sparkling. "I love you too."

Hunter smiled at her as she smiled back. She hugged him for the second time. This time when she pulled back they looked into each others eyes. Then it happened, they kissed for the first time in 3 years. Yeah, they kissed when they made love, but this was different. This was the first kiss in 3 years that meant something to the both of them. When they pulled apart Hunter couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Look behind you." Hunter smiled. "They don't know that I am looking at them.

Stephanie turned around just in time to see everyone's heads go down from the window. She also couldn't help but laugh. They acted like they had never seen them kiss before. Hunter coughed loudly knowing it would get someone's attention. Instead of one person looking up, everyone looked up. Stephanie laughed again as Hunter spoke.

"Come on in." Hunter smiled as he looked at Steph and scooted over. "Sit up here with me."

"Alright." Steph answered which made him smile when she got on the bed next to him.

"I love you." Hunter whispered in her ear putting an arm around her waist as everyone walked in.

"Looks like the McMahon-Helmsley era is back in business." Chris said seeing Stephanie blush when Hunter whispered something to her.

"Well, we have you to thank for that Chris." Shane said smiling at how happy his sister is.

"Hey, Chris man?" Hunter said getting Chris' attention. "Thanks man."

"No problem man, anything for a friend." Chris smiled.

"Have you told him yet?" Lynn asked Stephanie.

"Told me what?" Hunter asked looking at Stephanie who was looking down at her hands. "Steph?"

"Hunter…" Stephanie replied looking back up at him in the eye. "I'm…pregnant."

That's it for this chapter. Please review. Thanks

Citcat


	16. I Love You

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 16: I Love You

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names you don't recognize as a diva or wrestlers name.

A/N: This is the last chapter to this story. I will be writing and epilogue to this story after I write this chapter. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Now here is the last chapter.

Everyone looked at the two sitting closely together on the bed. They were trying to look for an expression or emotion in Hunter's face after Stephanie had told him she was pregnant. He just sat there with a blank stare. Stephanie bit her as she searched his face looking for some kind of feeling in his hazel eyes. Then out of no where Hunter pulled her into a huge hug with a giant smile on his face. He couldn't have been any happier, but when realization hit him he pulled back. He had to make sure first, he didn't want to have their relationship end the same day it started.

"Stephanie, you're not lying are you?" Hunter asked his eyes filled with hope and happiness.

"No, Hunter I'm not lying." Stephanie smiled softly. "Ask the doctor, I had no clue I was until he told me."

"I love you so much." Hunter smiled as he brought her face to his and kissed her.

"Eww, that's icky." Nayssa said covering her eyes.

Stephanie giggled against Hunter's lips at hearing what Nayssa said. The rest of the families and Chris laughed as well. Nayssa looked around at all of them wondering why they all were laughing. As curiosity took over she decided to ask why everyone was laughing.

"Mommy, why is everyone laughing?" Nayssa asked her blue eyes wide.

"They were laughing at you." Peter laughed.

"Peter Michael" Lynn scowled at her son for being mean to his sister. "Tell your sister sorry."

"But mom." Peter whined.

"No buts, now tell her." Lynn said giving him a look.

"Sorry Nayssa." Peter sighed as he was sitting on one of the chairs.

Now everyone was chatting away with each other about pretty much anything. They didn't even realize that Stephanie and Hunter had stopped talking. After a couple minutes Peter spoke up.

"I think Uncle Hunter and Miss Stephanie are sleeping." Peter said looking at Hunter and Steph.

"All of the excitement must have worn them out." Chris stated as he stood up.

"I guess so, maybe we should go back to the hotel and let them sleep." Michael replied picking Nayssa up. "She seems tired too."

"Alright, we'll just tell a doctor to tell them that we'll be back later when they wake up." Paul Sr. said as he headed to the door.

"Looks like we all are leaving." Shane said as he followed Linda and Vince out the door.

After maybe three minutes Stephanie and Hunter opened one eye to see if there was anyone in the room. They both sat up and laughed together. Their little scheme had worked. Hunter had got the idea to pretend to sleep to get rid of them. It would be rude to just kick them out. It's not like they didn't want them there, they just wanted to spend some time alone together.

"So, were going to have a little one running around soon?" Hunter questioned rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, we are." Stephanie glowed as she put her hand onto of his on her stomach.

"You made me the happiest man today Steph." Hunter replied as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"What are we going to do about living arrangements?" Stephanie asked slowly.

"Well, that was what I was about to ask you." Hunter smiled at her. "Move back in with me Steph."

"I'd like that." Stephanie blushed with a smile. "So, what do you want it to be?"

"Healthy." Hunter stated with a smile. "And maybe a boy."

"Why a boy?" Stephanie asked as she put her hair behind her ear.

"Well, someone is going to have to keep the Triple H legend going." Hunter smirked.

"Well, what if it's a girl?" Stephanie asked also with a smirk.

"Well, she'll have to keep the Stephanie McMahon legend going." Hunter stated proudly.

Stephanie smiled as she shook her head. She was happy on the outside but it was a different story on the inside. Sure she was happy that Hunter was alright and living, and that they were back together and expecting a baby, but when he said Stephanie McMahon made her think. She couldn't help but think that they would have their baby and not get married. Stephanie really wanted to marry Hunter, but she couldn't just come out and say, "Hunter, I want to be your wife so let's get married." Her thoughts were broke when Hunter spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" Hunter asked knowing that she was in deep thought.

"Oh, nothing really." Stephanie sighed. "Just baby names."

"Why don't you tell me what you have in mind." Hunter asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, if it's a girl I was thinking Jordan Michelle." Stephanie stated wondering what he thought.

"Hmm, I like that one." Hunter smiled. "And what if it is a boy?"

"Well, Hunter Hearst Jr." Stephanie smiled at him.

"They are both great names, I love them both and I love you." Hunter stated and kissed her.

"I love you too Hunter." Stephanie answered kissing him back.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I really didn't know what else to put and it seemed good to end it here due to how I'm writing the epilogue. Please review and thanks for reading.

Citcat


	17. The Epilogue

Title: Still in Love

Chapter 17: The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one expect for the idea of this story and the made up names you don't recognized as a wrestler or diva's name. The song Always and Forever is owned by Heatwave.

A/N: This is the very last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I liked writing it. Thank you to all those you reviewed my story. If you have any ideas for a story you would like me to write I'll see what I can do. Now on to the last chapter.

3 Years Later

Stephanie and Hunter's House

Stephanie smiled as she woke up to the sun hitting her face. As she looked to her left, instead of seeing her fiancé she saw her three year old daughter Jordan Michelle Helmsley lying next to her. She smiled softly as she got up and headed into the bathroom glowing. Today was the day, she was going to be Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley again and they were going to do it right this time. As much as she tried she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Stephanie looked down as she felt a tug at her leg. She looked down to find her daughter.

"Hey princess" Stephanie smiled picking her up.

"Hi mommy, you and daddy get married today?" Jordan questioned with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, me and daddy are getting married today." Stephanie smiled at her daughter who looked just like her father yet like herself.

"Finally" Jordan replied as if the day would never come.

"Why don't you go wake up your grandmas, Aunts and cousin?" Stephanie motioned her out the door.

"Ok, but if they are cranky I'm telling them you told me to do it." Jordan smiled skipping out the bedroom.

"Ok, J, you tell them that." Stephanie laughed as she looked to the mirorr where her dress was hanging and she couldn't help but use Jordan's word. "Finally"

Jordan skipped down the hall to her room where her cousin Nayssa was sleeping. She opened the door quietly and walked in. Nayssa was lying peacefully asleep. Jordan sighed as she ran up to the window and pushed the shades open as best as she could. The sun hit Nayssa's face and she groaned.

"Time to get up." Jordan said energetically running over to the bed and sitting on it.

"Jordan, I don't want to get up now." Nayssa the six year old said putting her head under her pillow.

"Come on Nayssa." Jordan said starting to jump up and down on the bed.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Nayssa said sitting up tiredly.

"Thank you." Jordan smiled. "Will you help me?"

"With what?" Nayssa asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Help me wake up Grandma Linda, Grandma Patricia, Aunt Lynn, and Aunt Marissa." Jordan replied counting her fingers to make sure she got everyone.

"I'll help you, but it's not Aunt Marissa yet." Nayssa stated climbing out of bed.

"It will be, so why not start early." Jordan answered skipping across the hall to the room Lynn and Marissa were sharing.

Nayssa and Jordan peaked their heads inside the dark room. They pushed the door open some more and walked inside. Nayssa went to her mom Lynn's bed and Jordan went to her Aunt Marissa's bed. Jordan and Nayssa looked at each other then hopped on to the bed. As soon as they were about to start jumping Nayssa and Jordan were grabbed by their sides and pinned to the bed. Lynn and Marissa started tickling the girls until Linda and Patricia walked in hearing loud laughter.

"What are you two doing to our grandbabies?" Patricia asked with a smile.

"They started it." Marissa and Lynn said in union.

"Sure they did." Linda smirked knowing that the kids did start it.

"Really, they did." Lynn smiled pointing to Nayssa and Jordan.

"We were sleeping, so we couldn't have started it." Marissa smiled sweetly.

"Well, how about we just ask them?" Patricia stated as she turned to the kids.

"Did you two wake up these to big babies?" Linda said jokingly.

"No, we didn't." Jordan and Nayssa smiled with their best angelic look. "They started it."

"Did not" Marissa and Lynn said again as they pretended to pout.

"Who should we believe Grandma Pat?" Linda smirked looking towards Patricia.

"Jordan and Nayssa, come on you get the first pancakes." Patricia smiled taking Nayssa by the hand as Linda picked up Jordan.

"No fair." Lynn and Marissa laughed as Linda and Patricia left with the kids.

As they climbed out of bed they smelled the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns. It smelled great. They made up their beds and talked about the wedding today and the arrangements with where the kids were staying when Hunter and Stephanie were on their second honeymoon. While finishing up making the bed Lynn look towards the door and saw something bolt right past the door like lightning. As she thought about it, she couldn't help but wonder if it was Stephanie.

Curiosity kicking in and besides the fact that they were hungry they decided to go downstairs and find out what that was. As they headed downstairs sure enough there was Stephanie eating just as fast as she had ran downstairs. When they sat down Linda, Patricia, Nayssa and Jordan were just about to start eating and Stephanie was finished.

"Stephanie, calm down, you don't want to be sick on your wedding day." Linda smiled at her daughter.

"I can't mom, there's no time to waste, so chop chop and hurry up and get ready." Stephanie said quickly drinking the rest of her orange juice and running back upstairs and maybe faster then when she ran downstairs.

"How come I wasn't like that on my wedding day?" Lynn asked as she stared at where Stephanie was two seconds ago.

"Because you don't have the McMahon jeans in you sweetheart." Linda smiled at Lynn and got a worried look from Marissa.

"Does that mean Shane is going to act like Stephanie on our wedding day?" Marissa asked sitting down and pouring herself some orange juice.

"We'll never know." Linda said as everyone started laughing.

Michael and Lynn's House

Shane and Michael sighed as they chased a naked three year old Hunter Hearst Helmsley Jr. The twin brother of Jordan. As far as they were concerned Jordan was more of the mellow one and Jr. was the wild one. They had been chasing Jr. for twenty minutes now and they were getting very tired. So they decided to sit down for a few minutes.

"Man, I don't see how Hunter and Stephanie can keep up with him." Shane stated rubbing his head.

"Well, you better learn to catch your nephew now." Michael smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Shane asked confused.

"Well, aren't you going to be the next newlywed?" Michael stated hinting a little bit.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Shane sighed. "We're going to have kids of our own."

"Yep, and I'm grateful that Peter can run faster now then when he was little." Michael stated with a sigh of relief.

"That's it." Shane said standing up.

"What's it?" Michael questioned looking at Shane as he stood up.

"We can get Peter to chase Jr. around the house." Shane said as he saw Jr. run passed the sofa.

"Good idea." Michael smirked as he yelled for his nine year old son. "Peter"

"Yeah dad." Peter answered coming from downstairs.

"Catch your cousin please." Michael stated as Jr. ran right passed Peter.

"Alright" Peter said as he started chasing after Jr.

Shane and Michael's smirks faded as Peter came back downstairs two minutes later with Jr. by the hand. Michael looked at Shane and Shane looked at Michael. They couldn't believe at how quick Peter had caught Jr.

"How did you catch him so quick?" Shane asked as he went and picked up Jr.

"I told him that he needed to get ready so he can see his parents get married." Peter stated walking into the kitchen.

"We told him the same thing though." Michael said as he followed Peter.

"Well, dad, it's a man to man thing." Peter said getting an apple juice from the fridge.

"So, you're a man?" Shane questioned shaking his head.

"Yeah, I am." Peter smirked as he walked off.

"Maybe you two should take some advice from him." Vince said walking into the kitchen where Michael, Shane and Jr. were.

"Ha ha, dad you're funny." Shane said leaving to give Jr. his bath.

"So you too finally caught Jr.?" Paul Sr. asked walking into the kitchen after seeing Shane with Jr.

"I wouldn't say they caught Jr." Vince stated with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul Sr. questioned turning to his son-in-law.

"Well, uh, Peter caught him." Michael answered honestly.

"You mean to tell me a nine year old can catch a three year old before you and Shane can." Paul Sr. laughed.

"It's not that funny." Michael play pouted.

"Sure it is Michael, anyway where is the groom?" Vince asked as all three of them walked into the living room.

"Last Shane and I checked he was still sleeping, but that was two hours ago." Michael stated looking towards the stairs.

"When did you two get Jr up?" Paul Sr. asked as he began to wonder if his son was still sleeping.

"The same time we checked on Hunter." Michael answered looking from Paul Sr. to Vince.

"I really hope he still isn't asleep." Vince stated as he stood up about to check on Hunter.

"Hope who isn't still asleep?" Hunter asked walking down the stairs fully ready.

"We were just talking about you." Paul Sr. said as he stood up.

"Why would I still be asleep, today is one of the best days ever." Hunter smiled disappearing into the kitchen.

"Don't we still have nine hours to waste and he is already ready?" Michael asked looking at the kitchen's entrance.

"Yeah, but don't tell him that or he'll be a nervous wreck." Vince chuckled when Hunter walked back in.

"Where is my son?" Hunter questioned looking around for Jr.

"Shane's upstairs giving Jr…" Michael almost finished when they saw a naked wet Jr run downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as Shane came downstairs drenched in water.

"He's done with his bath." Shane sighed in relief. "I'm going to go change."

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley Junior!" Hunter stated loudly through out the house.

"Y…y…yes d…d…daddy?" Jr replied walking up to his father.

"Why are you running around the house naked?" Hunter asked kneeling to Jr's height.

"I didn't want to take a bath." Jr stated looking up at his dad about to cry.

"Hey little man, don't cry, let's go get you dressed." Hunter said taking the towel that Jr was dragging with him.

"Then you and mommy get married?" Jr smiled as Hunter wrapped the towel around him.

"Yeah, me and mommy are getting married." Hunter smiled as he picked up Jr and headed upstairs.

8 Hours Later

Stephanie's Dressing Room

Stephanie stood in front of the full view mirror looking herself up and down. Lynn had just left with Jordan to go see Hunter, Marissa was talking with Shane, Linda and Patricia was talking with Paul Sr. and Vince. She couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be when her maid of honor got here. She would have been with the girls yesterday and this morning but she had to work, which was understanding because Chris was working to. She was in the middle of fixing her veil for the tenth time when her maid of honor walked in.

"I'm going to guess that that is your tenth time fixing your veil." Torrie laughed walking into Stephanie's dressing room.

"How did you know?" Stephanie laughed as she stopped fiddling with her veil.

"Just a lucky guess." Torrie smirked as she walked over and gave Stephanie a hug.

"Torrie I can't believe I'm doing this again, but the right way." Stephanie beamed.

Torrie smiled at how happy Stephanie was. She couldn't remember the last time Stephanie was truly happy. Torrie was always there by Stephanie's side, just like Chris was for Hunter. It was good to have a friend like Torrie to be there for Stephanie, that's how Stephanie knew exactly how Hunter felt.

Hunter's Dressing Room

"Knock, Knock" Lynn said as she opened the door not really knocking.

"Daddy!" Jordan screamed as she ran into Hunter's arms.

"Hey Princess" Hunter smiled picking Jordan up then turning to Lynn. "Haven't you heard of knocking, I could have been changing?"

"Sure Hunter, I've changed your diaper so many time little brother." Lynn smirked.

"You where diapers daddy?" Jordan asked curiosity in her eyes.

"No sweetie, when I was a little baby I did." Hunter answered Jordan's question.

"Did mommy?" Jordan asked tilting her head.

"Yes, mommy did too." Hunter smiled as Jordan smiled back. "How is your mom?"

"Pretty" Jordan stated with pride.

"Yeah, she looks very pretty, but she's a nervous wreck." Lynn laughed shaking her head.

"That makes two of them." Michael said walking back into the room.

"What?" Lynn asked as Michael wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist.

"He can barely stay still for one minute without moving or fixing something." Michael laughed.

"That was so funny, I'm dying inside." Hunter joked around. "How much longer?"

"See what I mean?" Michael asked with a laugh.

"Daddy," Jordan started as she looked at her dad sweetly. "It's time for you to get a watch."

Stephanie's Dressing Room

"Mommy!" Jr yelled running into Stephanie's dressing room.

"Lil' Hunter" Stephanie mocked as Jr ran into her arms.

"I missed you mommy." Jr stated hugging his mom as if she were going to leave him.

"I missed you to sweetheart." Stephanie smiled.

"You won't leave me again?" Jr asked happiness in his eyes.

"I never did leave you." Steph stated confused with how her son was acting.

"Yeah you did, you got on this big black plane and you went far away into purple clouds." Jr stated not realizing that it was only a dream.

"Baby, that was only a dream, I'm not leaving you." Stephanie smiled hugging her son and looking at Shane for the first time.

"He fell asleep in Hunter's dressing room and woke up crying." Shane answered. "Hunter tried to calm him down, but the only way to calm him down was if he saw you."

"Thanks for bringing him here." Stephanie thanked her brother.

"So, is Hunter losing his mind?" Torrie asked with a laugh knowing Hunter.

"How did you know?" Shane laughed. "It's always the same thing over and over again."

"Let me guess." Torrie stated. "How does she look, is it time yet, how much longer?"

"Exactly" Shane laughed as he looked over at Stephanie laughing. "You didn't even have to guess."

"It wasn't that hard, if the bride to be acts the same way." Torrie smirked at Stephanie.

"You look very pretty mommy." Jr smiled at his mother.

"Thank baby." Stephanie said kissing her son on the forehead.

The Wedding

All the wrestlers and divas were sitting outside on the warm spring day in a lovely decorated park. They sat there along with family and friends of Hunter and Stephanie. Everyone talked with the person next to them as they waited for the wedding to start. The guests got quiet as Hunter walked down the aisle to take his spot at the alter. He turned around and smiled at everyone who was attending the wedding.

The music started to play as Jordan and Nayssa came out first tossing pink, white, and red flowers to their left and right. Jordan smiled at her daddy as she walked down the aisle next to Nayssa tossing the flowers. Hunter couldn't help but smile at his daughter and think that one day he would be walking her down the aisle.

When Jordan and Nayssa got to the end of the aisle they went and sat in the middle of Linda and Patricia. Then Peter and Jr walked out each carrying a small pillow with a ring on it. Jr was carrying his mother's ring and Peter was carrying Hunter's ring. As they got to the end of the aisle Peter went and sat in the middle of Patricia and Paul. Jr sat on the other side of Linda.

Next Chris walked out with Torrie on his arm. They smiled at everyone then smiled at Hunter who looked as happy as ever. When Torrie and Chris got to the end of the aisle they went and stood in their respective spots. Then came Michael and Lynn and then lastly but not least Shane and Marissa. Following the same thing Chris and Torrie just did.

While Marissa & Shane Walk Down The Aisle

In The Back

Stephanie nervously stood there as she watched Marissa and Shane walk down the aisle. To be honest with herself she was having second thoughts. Stephanie didn't have second thoughts up until now. She didn't know why she was having them though.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Vince asked Stephanie who looked worried.

"Daddy, what if things don't work out again and we get divorced again?" Stephanie asked looking at her dad with worry in her eyes.

"Stephanie," Vince sighed. "The same thing isn't going to happen again. Hunter loves you to death and the kids too. You have nothing to worry about, he isn't going anywhere."

"You don't know that." Stephanie stated as she noticed Shane and Marissa getting closer to the end of the aisle.

"I do know he isn't going anywhere Stephie." Vince smiled pulling his daughter into a hug.

"How are you so sure?" Stephanie asked as the wedding march started signaling her to come out now.

"I am so sure, because you lost him once and he came back." Vince started quickly. "Now obviously he still loves you or else he wouldn't be here right now. If he was going some where or he didn't love you do you think he would be standing out there waiting for you?"

"I guess your right daddy." Stephanie smiled as the music started over for the third time.

"We better get out there before Hunter gets upset and comes looking for you." Vince smiled holding out his arm.

"Let's go daddy." Stephanie smiled taking her dad's arm.

Back At the Wedding

Hunter stood there as he looked towards the entrance of the aisle for the third time. He chocked back tears. This couldn't be happening, she wasn't leaving him at the alter. As the music came to a stop for the third time Hunter looked at the woman playing the music then at all the guests, Torrie, and then Chris. Chris gave Hunter a nod to have the woman play the music once more. Hunter nodded to the woman and she started the music up again.

As the music started to play for the fourth time Hunter looked towards the entrance with hope. Then out of no where, there she was standing before him at the entrance. Hunter's small smile went into a huge grin. She looked so beautiful. All of his worries went away when he saw her walk down the aisle with a smile matching his.

Stephanie smiled just as big as Hunter did. When she saw him, she knew for sure that he wasn't going anywhere. All of her second thoughts went away instantly. It seemed like forever until she reached him. As Stephanie and Vince made it to the end of the aisle and to Hunter, Vince took Stephanie's hand and put it in Hunter's hand.

"Take care of her son." Vince stated with a smile before going to sit down next to Jr.

Vince took his seat and the wedding march ended. Linda smiled at Vince when he sat down and whispered something to him.

"Why did it take so long?" Linda whispered.

"Nothing, she was just nervous that she would trip on her way out." Vince smiled at his daughter.

"Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to these two to be wed to each other?" The priest asked.

Hunter smiled at Stephanie not taking his eyes off of Stephanie. Stephanie smiled at Hunter not taking her eyes off of Hunter. As they waited for the priest to continue they couldn't help but think how beautiful one another looked.

"Alright, we shall continue." The priest stated. "We are gathered here today to wed Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Stephanie Marie McMahon for the second time. It appears that Stephanie and Hunter have written their own vows, so we shall start with you Hunter."

Everyone in the park turned their heads to Hunter. Stephanie looked at him with love so deep in her eyes and heart as she waited for him to speak. Hunter took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Stephanie, wow, I don't even know where to start." Hunter smiled as everyone gave a small chuckle. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman that has ever walked into my life. The first time we were married, I was only in it for the power and the money, just like you were, and to screw over your father. No offense Vince." Hunter said getting a nod and a smile from Vince to go on. "But as we started to work together to take over the company, I found myself falling in love with you but I didn't know it at first. I kept asking myself what it was that I was feeling for you, and I soon came to realize that I was in love with you Steph. I was afraid Kurt would steal you away from me. That's why I was the crazed jealous husband I was. You were and still are perfect, I was afraid I would lose you, which in the end I did lose you." Hunter continued as he took his hand and wiped a tear from Stephanie's eye. "After a couple of years, I came to realize that I was and still am in love with you. At first I thought I would never have you back in my life. The reason I thought that was because I pushed you out of my life, forcing you to lie to me. I now know not to push you away. You've molded me into a better person Stephanie, and I really love you for that. You've given me two amazing kids and your love. You've made me the happiest man ever. My promise to you is to protect you and the kids from any danger that may happen, and most of all my promise to you is that I will love you forever."

As Hunter finished saying his vows the teary-eyed guests turned to Stephanie to here her vows. Stephanie smiled at Hunter as a tear slipped down her face. Hunter again wiped Steph's tear away with a smile. After he did that Stephanie began to speak.

"Hunter, when I chose you to help me take over my father's company I chose you for many reasons. I chose you because you were and still are the most powerful, convincing, evil, and sadistic person to ever hate my father as much as I did. No offense daddy." Stephanie smiled at her father who smiled back. "But the number one reason I picked you was because I had a crush on you. I felt like a love struck teenager when ever I was around you. I obviously couldn't let you know that because that would have ruined everything. Plus I just thought it was a small crush. As the days, weeks, and months passed I found myself in love with you. I tried so many times to make myself tell you, but I just couldn't. I was afarid that I would lose you by telling you how I really felt. You made me feel special, like I was the only important thing in this world. I almost told you how I really felt the day when you were arrested. I was so close to telling you, but then the police officers walked in and that was the end of that." Stephanie breathed. "Now as I think to when you tore your quad and I watched the surgery I couldn't help but let my tears fall. I was afraid I would lose you, but you made it. Now after that you needed sometime off. I was with for maybe a week out of six months, and that I feel bad for. During that I went back to the WWE and that's when it happened. I changed, I went from your loving wife to a whining get everything I want type of girl. When I was forced to leave I came back with you. I used you just to get back into the company. I could see it happening, you and I were drifting apart." Stephanie bit her lip as Hunter wiped away some more tears from her eyes. "I didn't know how to keep us together, and I knew exactly what you wanted most in your life. A family. So I took that to my advantage and lied to you. When you found out that I lied, we divorced and some years later you walk back in my life with just a short letter. I tried so hard to hate you, I was so convinced that you were set to hurt me, to get revenge. But after everything, I realized that that wasn't what you wanted to do. The day you went into a coma I nearly died, thinking that I had lost you again, but I wasn't about to lose faith. Now because I didn't lose faith and you kept fighting it we stand here today in front of each other with two little kids and very much in love. I stand here today in front of the most handsome, wonderful, amazing, and most perfect man alive and I can't wait to be your wife for the second time. I love you too."

Stephanie finished as she noticed that Hunter had gotten a little teary-eyed. She smiled at him as he again wiped the rest of the tears out of her eyes. The guests were all teary-eyed as well. Hunter and Stephanie smiled at each other as the priest began to speak again.

"Hunter do you take Stephanie to be your wife?" The priest asked with a smile, he had gotten teary-eyed too.

"I do." Hunter stated proudly.

"Stephanie do you take Hunter to be your husband?" The priest asked again.

"I do." Stephanie smiled.

"Can I have the rings please?" The priest asked as Peter and Jr walked up with the rings.

Hunter took the ring from Jr and placed it on Stephanie's finger. Stephanie took the ring from Peter and placed the ring on Hunter's finger. As they finished placing the rings on Peter and Jr sat back down.

"I now pronounce you man and wife for the second time." The priest stated proudly. "You may kiss the bride."

Hunter pulled Stephanie to him and passionately kissed Stephanie on the lips. The guests all clapped and cheered. Jr and Jordan ran up to their mom and dad after Hunter and Stephanie finished kissing. Stephanie picked up Jr and Hunter picked up Jordan. After standing there for a minute Stephanie and Hunter grabbed hands and ran out the entrance with Jordan and Jr in their arms to the awaiting limo that was taking them to the reception.

Chris smiled as Hunter and Stephanie ran out the entrance with their kids, "I knew they were 'Still In Love.'"

That's it, that's the last chapter. It took me four days to finish this last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read my story and reviewed. I'm trying to think of an idea for a new Stephanie and Triple H story, so if ya have any ideas let me know, and again thank you everyone who reviewed.

Citcat


End file.
